The Millennium Guardians
by Isiri
Summary: Three girls are transported into the YGO! world. There they find out how their destiny ties to this place and what they must do to save the world they're in now and their own! ON HOLD!
1. The Prolog

Isiri- Yes, that's right, it's time for all mighty *PROLOG* He he! Just kidding. This is just something you people should know before you read my story! It will help you understand a lot of things as my story progresses!  
  
Yami Isis- Ya. And plz don't flame this! I mean, for 1: It's just a prolog and 2: This is the first Prolog/FanFic Isiri's ever written, so ya!  
  
*Lora walk's in*  
  
Isiri- Hey, Lora, would you mind saying the disclaimer thingy?  
  
Lora- Sure Isiri. * Ahem!! * DISCLAIMER: Isiri does not own YGO, even if she wants to, but she does own this story and all it's characters (excluding the original YGO cast) and the Millennium Seal, Bracelet, and Dagger!!  
  
PROLOG  
  
"Pharaoh, the three children who were born on the day the Millennium items were created have been found."  
  
"Very good my High Priest. Who are these children?"  
  
"They are Isiris (I-s-ear-i-s) Maycharge, Loris Alkaline, and Reial (Ray-l) Herosum. One a princess, one a commoner and one an orphan." The High Priest told the Pharaoh.  
  
"Ha, it's amazing how these three were predicted to be the only one's capable of using the Guardians Millennium items." The Pharaoh said smiling.  
  
"When they turn five, you shall have them trained to battle, protect, and how to work together until they are ten. They will then be educated and taught how to use their brains in times of danger until they turn fourteen and are ready to take The Test Of The Four Charges. And if they are to pass, they will become my royal guardians and they will fulfill their destiny's!" The Pharaoh instructed his High Priest.  
  
"Yes Pharaoh Yami." And without another word, the High Priest left.  
  
"Ishawzie, I hope the Millennium Necklace shows you the truth. If it does not, then these poor girls will not be able to control the Millennium Seal, Bracelet, and Dagger, and then the world will be domed."  
  
"Do not worry, my Pharaoh." Came a calm and gentle voice from the doors. "What I saw will happen! Ahnocksunamoon, the High Priestess will try to destroy you. And with you and the seven Millennium Items out of the way, she will be able to take over Egypt and the entire world. But with the three Millennium Guardians, and their Millennium items, you shall live and Ahnocksunamoon will be banished to the shadow realm for eternity!"  
  
"I believe you Ishawzie, I do, but I am more worried of the children. You have told me that I will live, but you have not told me of their fate!"  
  
Ishawzie was silent.  
  
"I see." Said the Pharaoh calmly. "Very well."  
  
The years past and, as the Millennium Necklace predicted, the Priestess Ahnocksunamoon tried to destroy Pharaoh Yami. But the three Millennium Guardians used their fighting skills and their Millennium Items to send her to the shadow realm, but in order to do so, these three girls had to use all their strength and in return, sacrificed them self's to save the Pharaoh and the world! But, because these girls died so selflessly, they were reborn in another world, another time, and another place, along with their Millennium items. ************************************************************************  
  
Writers Notes  
Isiri- Oh, so scary! Well ya, that's basically my three characters past! My first chapter will be about how one of the reincarnated "Millennium Guardians" are transported to the Yu-Gi-Oh world and then the other two will be introduced in the third or fourth chapter (It all depends on how long I feel like writing!) and then ya! And when I'm done this FanFic, I might write about Isis's, Loris's, and Reial's fight with Ahnocksunamoon! Oh, and a very important thing you should know is that my characters reincarnated self's have different names but you can tell that they are pretty close to their Egyptian names!  
  
Yugi says: R&R PLZ!!! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 1: The Package

Isiri- Ok, this is the first chapter of my FanFic so plz don't flame!  
  
Yami Isis- Ya, u don't wana know what she's like when she's upset!  
  
Isiri- WHATS THAT SUPOSE TO MEAN?? o`_`o  
  
Yami Isis- Uh. nothing! *Runs away*  
  
*Isiri chases after Yami Isis with a giant mallet!! *  
  
Lora- Man, you two are a pair!  
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
Lora- Ok, I don't think they'll be back for a while so I'll just say the Disclaimer so you can start the story!  
  
Lora- DISCLAIMER: Isiri does not own YGO, even if she really wants to, or the song Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne, but she owns this story and all it's characters (excluding the original YGO cast) and the Millennium Seal, Bracelet, and Dagger!!  
  
# This # is someone talking to their self's and /This / is someone talking to their Yami and //This// is a Yami talking to their Hikari/Aboui.  
  
Chapter One: The package  
  
"He was a boy, she was a girl, can I make it anymore obvious? He was a punk she did ballet, what more can I say? He wanted her, she'd never tell, but secretly she wanted him as well. All of her friends, stuck up their nose, they had a problem with his baggy clothes- Huh?" said a girl who had just stopped singing as she walked up to her front door.  
  
"Oh, cool, a package with my name on it!" said the girl excitedly.  
"I'd better get up to my room so I can open it!" and with that, the girl grabbed the package and some letters and ran to her room. ************************************************************************  
  
The girl plopped down on her bed making her shoulder length black, red streaked, hair bounce up and down.  
  
"Ok, lets see here, the package say's To: Chishom, Isiri, From Grandma? Oh, kool, she must have sent me something from Egypt!" Isiri said excitedly.  
  
She ripped open the box and found golden-brown box with some hieroglyphs on it.  
  
# Isiri- That's funny, this box looks similar to the one Yugi got his Millennium Puzzle in. #  
  
Isiri opened the box and what she saw in side shocked her. Lying on a little piece of cloth were two half's of the eye that often appeared on the Millennium items from Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
"Man, this is totally creepy!" Isiri thought out loud as she put each half on her right and left hand.  
  
"But Yu-Gi-Oh! Is not real, so it's not that weird . . ." Isiri tried to reassure her self.  
  
"Non the less, it would be way kool if Yu-Gi-Oh! Was real. I mean, it would be awesome if I could meet the characters." Isiri smirked. "I bet my B.F.F Lora, would totally freak if she meet Yugi. She'd probably run to him and clobber him with hugs and kisses!" Isiri sighed.  
All of a sudden, one of the half's of Isiri's ring started to glow and grew brighter and brighter until the light engulped Isiri and she disappeared from her room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Writers Notes  
  
Isiri- Ah, kind of exciting! Sorry for the short chapter but trust me, they'll get longer! If you want to know anything, like what Isiri, Lora and Rhea look like, or their Millennium items then just ask! Even though you'll find out in the third and fourth chapters, I don't mind telling anyone who R&R's!!  
  
Yugi and Yami say- R.R PLZ!! ^.^ 


	3. Chapter 2: Metting and Messing Up!

Isiri- Ok, this is the SECOND CHAPTER!  
  
Lora- No DUH!!  
  
Isiri- Hey, your suppose to be on MY side!  
  
Yami Isis- Well to bad cause now she's on my side MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Y/Isis hands Lora a twenty dollar bill*  
  
Isiri- Oh, so that's how you want to play eh? *Isiri hands Lora a fifty dollar bill*  
  
Lora- ) # I'm getting richer by the minute #  
  
*Rhea walks in*  
  
Rhea- Um, am I missing something here?  
  
Isiri- Great, YOU can be with me!  
  
Rhea- Uh, ok. o.O  
  
Isiri- And now that I've got someone with me, will say the all mighty DISCLAIMER!!!  
  
~Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! but I do own this story and everyone in it *EXCLUDING the original Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast* and I own the M.Seal, Bracelet, and dagger!  
  
# This # is someone talking to their self's and /This / is someone talking to their Yami and //This// is a Yami talking to their Hikari/Aboui.  
  
Chapter Two: Meeting and Messing Up!  
  
Isiri heard voices as her self-conscious started to wake her up.  
  
"Eh, Yugi, where's that cold cloth?" Isiri heard a boy say to someone named Yugi.  
  
# Isiri- WHAT??? Yugi, as in YUGI MOUTO? #  
  
"Here you go Joey" said a young, kind, voice.  
  
# Isiri- Joey? Joey Wheeler? And Yugi Mouto? No way, they aren't even real!! #  
  
Suddenly she felt something cold on her fore head and slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurry at first, but then two figures came in to focus who, Isiri, instantly recognized as the people who were talking, and the people she thought weren't real! Yugi Mouto and Joey Wheeler.  
  
"I'll be right back." Joey told Yugi. And right after he left, Isiri announced she was awake.  
  
"Ow, my head!!" groaned Isiri.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hey, your awake!" Yugi said happily.  
  
"Ya, at least I think I am." Isiri replied flatly as she sat up in the bed. "Hey, I don't suppose you've got some aspirin, do ya?"  
  
"Nope, sorry, I don't." Yugi told Paige, in a regretful tone of voice.  
  
"Oh, ok." Then Isiri stopped and realized what was going on. It took a while, but everything started to sink in.  
  
"Wait a minute," she said loudly. "WHERE am I, WHAT am I doing here, and WHO are_____ Yugi Mouto?" O_o  
  
"Uh, ya how did u know my name?"  
  
"Well.uh.well how could I NOT? I mean your Yugi Mouto The King Of Games, Duel Monster champion, how am I NOT suppose to know your name?" Isiri said completing her sentence.  
  
# Isiri- *SIGHS* Few, man, that was a close one! I guess I really have to watch what I say around these guys's or else they might think I a crazy psychopath, or worse!! #  
  
*Joey enters the room* "Hey, your up." He said to Isiri happily.  
"Ya I am Joey." #Isiri- OPPS! I shouldn't have said that either! #  
  
"Um, how do you know my name?" Joey asked Isiri.  
  
"Oh, well, I heard him" *points to Yugi* call you Joey so ya." Isiri concluded by scratching the back of her head. # Isiri- *SIGHS* Good thing I'm a quick thinker! #  
  
"Oh ya!" said Joey blushing. "You a fan?"  
  
"Hate to burst your bubble Joey, but I'm a Duelist, I know EVERYTHING that goes on!"  
  
"Oh." Joey said in a whisper.  
  
"Speaking of which," Yugi said, "When Joey found you.. ah, sorry, but you never told us your name."  
  
"Oh, ya, sorry. My name is Isiri, Isiri Chishom. Canadian Duelist Champion three times running!"  
  
"Wow, really? Kool!" #Yugi- I wonder why I've never heard of you though. # What I was going to tell you is that when Joey found you, he also found a binder with Duel Monster Cards in it. He thought they were yours so he brought them along." Yugi informed Isiri.  
  
#Isiri- MY CARDS? Oh shit, they can't see my cards, I mean I have three BEWD (Blue Eyes White Dragon) and only Kaiba has those cards in the show and I have NO excuse that I can tell them! Shit, I have to get them back! #  
  
"Um where are they, could I have them back please?" Isiri said quickly.  
  
"Sure." Said Joey as he reached behind him and grabbed her binder. "He he, here, think fast!" he said as he threw Isiri's binder across the room to where she was. But Isiri was totally unprepared. She stretched out her arms and tried to catch it but all she succeeded in doing was knocking her binder to the ground. Isiri watched in horror as her binder slowly fell to the ground as if in slow motion and saw it fall to the ground, bounce a little off it and then fly open to the front page where Isiri proudly keep her three BEWD cards. But not any more!  
  
"Shit." Isiri said as she dove to the ground, shut her binder, picked it up, and then stood up. She slowly walked to the door, watching Yugi and Joey. All they did was stare at her.  
  
"What cards did you have in that binder?" Joey asked carefully. Isiri could tell Joey was acting suspicious because she didn't want them to see her cards.  
  
"Oh, Nothing special" Isiri said nervously. She had no clue whether or not they had seen her three BEWD cards.  
  
"Well thx for everything! I think I'd better get going now." Isiri told the boy's. She really had no idea where she was going, but she defiantly wanted to get away from here. Even if she had to leave Yugi. I mean she didn't drool over him, but she had to admit, he was kind of cute.  
  
"Isiri." Yugi said boldly, " Why did you have THREE BEWD cards in your binder?" ************************************************************************  
  
Authors Notes  
  
Isiri- Ok, what do you think? How's Isiri guna get her self outa this? O.o Anyway, I'm working on my third chapter right now! This one is way longer then my prolog and my first chapter and, if you haven't noticed, I've been trying to leave you with cliffhangers. I know, the cliffhangers aren't that good, but that's ok! Oh, and I've decided to intro duce Rhea and Lora in the third chapter, so it's going to be long too! YA ^_^  
  
Malik says: "R&R and I'll give you CANDY!!" 


	4. Chapter 3: In Trouble

Isiri- Ok, some people are going to get confused in this chapter over something, so to let you know, Rhea will tend to call Isiri (from story) Isis. It's just a nick name so don't get too confused!  
  
Lora- Ya, I tend to call her that to in the story. But you won't see me until the end of this chapter!  
  
Isiri- I thought you were with my Yami?? O.o  
  
Lora-.. ah, lets just say she had to go away for a while and now I'm back with you! ^_^  
  
Isiri- Ah, ok then.*Hm, I wander what happened to my Yami.*  
  
*Somewhere far away in a little room, Yami Isis calls for help, but no one can hear her. "AH, LORA, I'm GUNNA GET YOU, YA HEAR ME YOU LITTLE LYING TWITCH!! I'LL GET YOU!!")  
  
Isiri- hey Lora, would you-  
  
Rhea- hey, Isis, let me do the disclaimer! PLEEEEEEEEEAASE???  
  
Isiri- Ok, sure! ^__^  
  
Rhea- RIGHT! DICLAIMER: Isiri does not own YGO, but she owns this story (except the original cast of YGO) and she owns three guardians M.Items! ~ and I own Seto Kaiba! ~  
  
Seto Kaiba- Excuse me little girl, but you don't own me!  
  
Rhea- Owwwwwww.HEY! DID YOU JUST CALL ME A LITTLE GIRL? I'M AS OLD AS YOU!!  
  
Kaiba- So? Your point is?  
  
Rhea- My point is YOUR DEAD!! *GRABS KAIBA BY THE EAR AND DRAGS HIM IN TO A ROOM.*  
  
*Isiri and Lora Sweat Drop -_-()*  
  
# This # is someone talking to their self's and /This / is someone talking to their Yami and //This// is a Yami talking to their Hikari/Aboui.  
  
Chapter Three: In Trouble  
  
"WHAT?" screamed Joey. "She has three of the four BEWD cards in that binder of hers? Yo, Isiri, your kool and all, but the only people that have those cards are Kaiba and Yugi's Grandpa! Did you steal um or something? Well? Come on, spit it out!!"  
  
"No Joey, all you have to do is get a Kaiba starter pack and/" Isiri stopped.  
  
# Isiri- I really shouldn't have said that. God, I'm really not thinking today! I'd better just get out of here before they start asking questions. God, I don't know how I got here, but I'm sure it has something to do with one of the half's of the Millennium Seal! Wait a minute! Since when do I know what the thing my Grandma sent me is? Ok, I'll think about this later, I'm just wana get out of here NOW!!! #  
  
"Ok, just forget you ever meet me! I no longer exist in your lives! Ok? Bi." said Paige cheerfully as she dashed out of Yugi's room.  
  
"Um, Yug, I think something really weird is goin on here. Do you think she's some new version of a Rare Hunter or somethin? One that steals cards instead of duelin for um?" Joey asked Yugi.  
  
"I don't think so Joey. She seemed like a nice person, not some thief!"  
  
"Well looks can be deceiving Yug, and I don't know about you but I think we should go out looking for her and get some answers!"  
  
"Ok Joey, sure! You go call Tea, Tristen, and Ryou. Tell them to met us here and then will split up to look for her."  
  
"You got it Yug!" Joey said giving a thumbs up sign and then running out of the room.  
  
//Yugi, hold on. // /Huh? What is it Yami? / // I just want you to be careful around this girl. // /Um, ok then, but if you don't mind me asking, why? / // While you two were talking, I noticed something on each of her hands. // / What was it? / // I don't know, but something about it seemed really familiar. Not only that, but I'm pretty sure it was the eye that is always on the Millennium items! It could be nothing but I just want to make sure that you know. // /Ok Yami, I'll be ok, don't worry! But thanks for the warning! / //Your welcome Yugi// After that, Yugi left to join his friends and to go search for the Isiri. ************************************************************************  
  
Isiri had run from the Turtle Game Shop as fast as she could! She had run for five minutes straight and had finally taken a rest on a bus stop. She could have sworn she saw Tristen while she was running (and she wouldn't have been surprised if she had) but she didn't bother to take any noticed and Isiri was sure he didn't take any notice to her either.  
  
"Man, I am totally screwed. I don't know how I got here, I don't know how to get back and I don't know how I knew that what my grandma sent me was a Millennium item!" "Man, I REALLY COULD USE SOME ANSWERS!!!" Isiri shouted, and in return, got a lot of people's stares. Paige blushed at this and decided to take her leave.  
  
Isiri walked and found her self walking by a building that had a huge sign said: "KAIBA CORP" and stared at it for about 5 seconds and then continued walking until she found her self sitting under a bridge. The only reason she stopped here was because she distinctly remembered a duel between the "quite one" and Yami.  
  
#Isiri- I loved that episode! # Isiri yawned. "I'm so unsure about everything now. Ha, look at me, talking to me self. Pretty pathetic! All I want is some answers!"  
"Really Isis, you too? Well now, that makes two of us." Came a sarcastic voice Isiri recognized in a flash!  
"OMG! Rhea, what the hell are you doing here!!" ************************************************************************ Writers Notes  
Isiri-My glorious THIRD CHAPTER. I feel so proud! I think I'm pretty good at this chapter writing stuff now! I've got the fourth chapter done, but I'm not sure when I'll post it because I don't want to give you guy's four chapters and then have you waiting five day's for the next chapter. But don't worry, I'm fast at typing and right now I have a story line thought out so more chapters will be up shortly! So until next time, bi! ^__^  
  
Malik and Marik say, "R n R and we'll give you LOTS and LOTS of sugar!!!!!!! ) ) 


	5. Chapter 4: Old Friends, New People

Rhea- Ya, this is the chapter where I am introduced! Well I have a bigger part in this one then I did in the third!  
  
Lora- And you'll finally find out who I am too! I'm very shy though. ^_^  
  
Rhea- Um, where's Isis?  
  
Lora- Oh, she's sick! So she told me to post this chapter! She has a really bad flue!  
  
Rhea- Really, so that's why she hadn't said anything! Well I guess it's all up to us to do this chapter!  
  
Lora- I call Authors Notes!  
  
Rhea- Damn, I guess I've got the Disclaimer again.hey, that's a good thing!  
  
Lora- and before I forget, Isis said that she'd kill you if you said you owned Kaiba in the disclaimer!  
  
Rhea- Damn Isis. DISCLAIMER: Isis does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But she does own this story and all it's characters (except for the original cast of Yu-Gi- Oh!) and she owns the M.Seal, Bracelet, and Dagger!  
  
# This # is someone talking to their self's and /This / is someone talking to their Yami and //This// is a Yami talking to their Hikari/Aboui.  
  
Chapter Four: Old Friends, New People!  
  
Yugi and Tea had been looking for Isiri for 15 minutes now. He and Joey told everyone what she looked like. She had shoulder length black, red streaked, hair, she was a little smaller then Tea and she had tanned skin. She was wearing blue Capri jeans, with a red tank top and a pair of blue and silver running shoes.  
  
*RING* "That would be my cell phone." Tea told Yugi.  
  
"Hello? Oh, hey Tristen. Any luck? No? Ok. Us? Nope! Ya? Ok, were just heading over there. Great, see you there!" *BEEP* "Well Yug, it looks like the only place we haven't tried is the Cork Street Bridge and the park. But because the bridge is along the way to the park, the boy's said they'd meet us there!" Tea said, after putting away her cell phone.  
  
"Right. Well we might have to wait a while cause we're here!" He said have board.  
  
"Ok Yugi a- hey, wait a minute, there are two people under the bridge.. And one of them looks like Isiri. I think we've found her!" Tea said in an excited tone.  
  
"What?" *Yugi looks under bridge* "Hey Tea, your right. Call the boy's and tell them!"  
  
"Way ahead of you there Yugi" Tea said after dialing her cell.  
  
* 3 Minutes Later * Yugi and Tea ran down the hill leading under the bridge. Yugi slightly shivered as he remembered his and Yami's duel with "The Quiet One" but then decided not to think about it. ************************************************************************  
  
"Hey, Isis, we've got company!" Rhea whispered to Isiri.  
  
Isiri looked up. Running down the hill was Yugi Mouto and.Tea Gardner? Well that's not surprising!  
  
"Well I can't avoid them forever! Might as well talk to them."  
  
"But Isis, we just found each other, and we haven't even gotten a chance to talk to each other! AND, I still don't know where the hell I am!!"  
  
Isiri was about to say something but then Tea and Yugi had reached them and a very frustrated Joey was starting down the hill followed by Tristen and Ryou.  
  
"There you are Isiri. We've been looking everywhere for you!" said Yugi.  
  
"Um, Isis, is that who I think it is? I mean, is that Yu...Yugi Mouto? Please tell me that is because then I wont think I'm seeing things and I'll just think I'm a little more crazy!"  
  
"Yup! You wont believe any of this but apparently we are in Domino City, Japan! The place where Yu-Gi-Oh exists and- fuck, I shouldn't have said that!"  
  
"OMG! I'm dreaming! YU-GI-OH! Is NOT real!!" cried Rhea.  
  
"Yu-Gi-Oh? What the heck are you guy's talking about?" asked a confused Yugi.  
  
"Um.ah.Isis, can you please tell the boy and I what the HELL is going on here?"  
  
"Well I WOULD" Isiri shouted at Rhea, "But I don't even know my self! God, you think I have all the answers? Well you know what! I think it has something to do with-"  
  
"Ok Isiri," yelled Joey as he landed on the ground and started walking up to her, "You have a LOT of explaining to do! Like for starters, where did ya get those three BEWD cards?"  
  
Before Isiri got a chance to answer this, Rhea made a "B" line for Joey, pulling something out of her belt.  
  
"That's it Joey Wheeler, NO ONE, and I mean NO ONE talks to MY friends like that!!" screamed Rhea.  
  
Isiri looked at her for a second and then yelled "NO RHEA, DON'T DO IT!" and she stopped. Everyone was looking at her and then to Isiri. She finished pulling the "thing" out of her belt and every gasped. In her hand, held very tightly, was a dagger. But there was something about it that REALLY caught Isiri's attention. On the handle of the dagger, besides some hieroglyphs, was the symbol from the Millennium items, the weird eye.  
  
"Rhea, give me the dagger." Commanded Isiri. Rhea stopped glaring at Joey for a second and threw the dagger at Isiri. But lucky, or for some really screwed up reason, she moved her head to the right *JUST* avoiding the dagger!  
  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT???" Isiri screamed at Rhea.  
  
But all she got as a response was "Cause I'm guna kick Joey's but with my bare hands!" and then a "YA RIGHT!! As if a girl like YOU could beat ME!!" from Joey. And then a very pissed of reaction from Rhea who said "YOU BASTERED! I'm guna-" And with that, Rhea launched her self at Joey, and Joey, unprepared for this, got knocked down. And then, to Isiri's surprise, a giant dust cloud appeared.  
  
#Isiri- It's just like a cartoon O.o #  
  
And then there was a flash of light and something fell from the sky, landing on Joey and Rhea.  
  
* Cough Cough * "Ow, my but hurts!" said a girls voice.  
  
The dust cleared and Isiri got a surprise that she sure as hell wasn't prepared for! Sitting on Rhea and Joey was her other best friend, Lora Katseroke, with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Oh, Isis! Hey, what are you doing here? Matter of fact, what am I doing here?" said Lora a bit confused.  
  
"Ahhuurrgggg" ground Rhea and Joey at the same time.  
  
She looked down.  
  
"AH, Rhea, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! And.wait a minute.am I sitting on.JOEY WHEELER??? AHHHHHHHHHH!! I'm so sorry you guys!" Lora said, jumping off them and running over to Isiri.  
  
"Um, Isis, is that Joey Wheeler?" she asked Isiri, whispering.  
  
"Yup! As hard as it is to believe-" Isiri started to say but then Lora cut her off.  
  
"If, Joey's here, does that mean."  
  
Oh ya, Isiri had almost forgotten how much Lora LOVED Yugi.  
  
"Um, yes, He's right over there." Isiri finished telling Lora and pointing over to Yugi with a huge smirk on her face.  
  
Yugi, realizing that Isiri was pointing at him, looked her way and saw her friend Lora immediately duck behind her. He smiled.  
  
#Yugi- She's either a little shy; or she has a crush on me! But I don't see how that's possible considering I've never seen her before! #  
  
Isiri sighed and walked over to Joey and Rhea, holding out her hands. They both grasped one and Isiri pulled them up.  
  
"Thanks Isis." Rhea said and then went over and sat on the ground next to Lora.  
  
"Ya, tanks for the help." Joey mumbled.  
  
Isiri walked over to the bridge and to the spot where she was originally sitting and reached for the dagger that Rhea had thrown at Isiri.  
  
"Don't bother Isis!" came a voice from behind Isiri. She turned around and saw Rhea standing there. But Isiri just ignored Rhea and tried to pull the dagger from the rock, but couldn't.  
  
"I said don't bother Isis! Only I can hold the Millennium Dagger." And with that she pulled the Millennium Dagger out of the stone as easily as if it had been in a bowl of Jell-O.  
  
"WHAT?!?" came the voice of everyone but Rhea and Isiri. Everyone had come over to them and were just standing there. ************************************************************************ Authors Notes  
  
Lora- Remember, Isis is not here so I'm doing this! Lets see, the next chapter will be very short because Isis is sick and can't write so I had to write the chapter and ya! And chapter six is being worked on and will be in shortly! And, uh, ya! That's all so..um, Rhea what do I say?  
  
Rhea- BI! * My, God!! * -_-() Lora-Oh ya!! ^_^ Bi everyone!!! 


	6. Chapter 5: The Stories Behind Three

Yugi- HI! I'm here to-  
  
Lora- *Runs up a gives Yugi hugs and kisses*  
  
Lora- ^________________________________________________________________^  
  
Yugi- Um, ya like I was saying, Isiri is busy so she asked me to do the disclaimer!  
  
Yugi- DISCLAIMER: Isiri does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but-  
  
Lora- But Lora owns Yugi!!!  
  
Yugi- Lora does NOT own me!!! But Isiri does own this story and her characters and the three Millennium items that she made up!  
  
Lora- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. :'( ************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Five: The Stories Behind Three.  
  
At the Turtle Game Shop, everyone got a soda can, except Yami, and sat down.  
  
"Right, well I guess I might as well introduce my self." Isiri said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Ok, I'm Isiri Chishom. My nickname is Isis and I'm 15 years old. I live in British Columbia, Canada and I love Duel Monsters."  
  
"Me next!" said Lora happily. "I'm Lora Katseroke! I'm 14 years old, I live in British Columbia, Canada, I LOVE Duel Monsters and I'm shy, unless I'm around my friends!"  
  
"Fine. I'm Rhea Minokoe. I'm 15 and I live in British Columbia, Canada. I play Duel Monsters and I Box!"  
  
"Apparently, from what I know, we are from another world, and I don't mean we're aliens, I mean we come from the planet Earth, but in another dimension! One where you guy's all existed in a T.V show called Yu-Gi-Oh! That's really how we knew who you were." Lora finished telling them.  
  
"Well that's a brain load." Said Tea.  
  
"Ya," said Tristen, "I wonder if Joey is getting all of this, I mean, his brains only the size of a pea y'know!"  
  
Everyone but Joey and Yami snickered at this.  
  
"Why you lil-" Joey started but then stopped when Yugi put his arm out in front of him.  
  
"This is weird, but non the less, possible." Yami told the group. "Why don't you explain how you got here?" he said, this time talking to Lora, Rhea, and Isiri.  
  
"Sure. Well I had just got home from school and found a package for me. I went to my room and opened it and it was a ring, only the ring was split in half." Isiri took off each half of the ring and put it on the table. "It looks like the "eye" symbol that's always on the Millennium items. And it's called the Millennium Seal. And don't even bother asking how I know that because I don't even know my self! I just got a flash back of some hieroglyphs and then I just knida knew what they said!"  
  
"Rhea, why don't you go next?" Yugi suggested.  
  
"Ok. I had just gotten back from school too, and if you don't know, all three of us *pointes to Lora, Isiri and herself * go to the same school and have the same classes so don't be surprise if we all start saying stuff that would basically be on the same time-line as one another. Anyway, I went in my house and started my after school routine, you know, go to the bathroom, grab a snack, and then when I walked in to my room, sitting on my desk was a box.  
  
I thought, "Well that's really weird, but still, it's kind of kool!" so I reached for the box and opened it up to see a dagger. So now I'm thinking, "Wicked, I've always wanted one of these" and then looked at it." Rhea said pulling her dagger out of her belt and putting it on the tables next to Isiri's two half's of the Millennium Seal.  
  
" It had some hieroglyphs on it that said it was the Millennium Dagger, at the time I hadn't realized that I had just read hieroglyphs so I didn't freak out, and then I realized that at the bottom of the dagger, where the handle was, there was that weird eye thing that was always on the Millennium items. But as soon as I started thinking about Yu-Gi-Oh, there was a flash of light and I landed in Seto Kaiba's arms. He then dropped me and called security, not even noticing that I had just fallen out a no where, and so I was, well, let's just say I got a personal escort out of Kaiba Corp.! Then I started wandering around wondering about everything, and if I had just landed in THE Seto Kaiba's arms, and saw Isis. So I snuck up behind her and heard her say, "I'm so unsure about everything now. Ha, look at me, talking to me self. Pretty pathetic! All I want is some answers!" and so I said, "Really Isis, you too? Well now, that makes two of us." Sarcastically and then she jumped. It was pretty funny. And ya, you know the rest."  
  
"That's a lot like what happened to Isiri." Said Ryou. "Well, not totally but pretty close!"  
  
"Ok, my turn." ^_^ said Lora as she finished taking a sip from her can of Root Beer.  
  
"I had gotten a notice that told me I was invited to a dueling competition in Vancouver. I accepted and, of course, I won! So five day's later, after I had come home from school, I found the prize from the competition and realized it had been mailed to me. So I grabbed it from the mailbox and opened the prize before I had even gotten in the house. The prize was a gold-chained bracelet that had the millennium eye symbol, which was always on the millennium items, dangling off the chain at the bottom so I thought, "Oh how cute, they made my prize a Millennium item." And put it on. I then went inside my house and tried to call Rhea and Isiri to tell them about my prize, but they weren't home, so I just turned on the T.V because Yu-Gi-Oh! was on and a few seconds later, there was a flash of light and I was sitting on my friend Rhea and Joey Wheeler!"  
  
"Ya, I really remember that," Joey said rubbing his head, "That really hurt y'know!"  
  
Everyone laughed, but Yami, who had secretly slipped away, back in to his soul room, a strange memory started coming back to him. ************************************************************************ Authors Notes  
Isiri- For once, I think I did a good cliffhanger! Well I don't have much to say except I'm FINALY not sick anymore, so hopefully I will be able to write more chapters and sry about the short chapter but I tried to write this while I was sick so ya, but chapter six is REALLY long so don't worry, I've made up for it. Oh, and chapter six will be the one where "???????????" comes in to the picture! But who it is, I can't tell you. See ya soon! ; )  
  
Ryou says, "Please, oh pleeeease, R&R!!" 


	7. Chapter 6: Flash Backs And Dreams

Yami Isis- You know what? I have taken over this story so there will be havoc among this story and all it's people. Or at least it would if Isiri hadn't of put a spell on me to stop me from doing anything bad.but I WILL get me revenge on Lora for what she did, Mwahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Isiri- Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. well I think I'd better just let her think up her evil little plots while I say the disclaimer so you all can read my story!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own this story and it's plot and my three characters along with their M.Items!  
  
Chapter Six: Flash Backs And Dreams.  
  
Everyone laughed, but Yami, who had secretly slipped away back in to his soul room, a strange memory coming back to him.  
  
^*^ FLASH BACK ^*^  
  
"Pharaoh Yami," said a small, strong voice, "You have asked for me?"  
  
"Yes, I have something that you have earned. By now you know why you were chosen to be one of my royal guardians, and with this position, you were to obtain a power at the age of 15 if you had completed The Test Of The Four Charges."  
  
"Yes, I know my Pharaoh, I have been informed by our keeper, Ishazie." The girl said back to Pharaoh Yami.  
  
"Well, now that you have turned of age, Isiri, it is your turn to receive this power, like the first guardian, Reial did."  
  
Yami realized that the girl must have been thinking about the first Millennium item he had given out, only hours earlier, the Millennium Dagger. She had her head down, half bowing, half thinking. He smiled and then walked up to her and wasn't surprised when he saw the reaction he got from the girl when he touched her chin and pulled it up so that she was face to face with him. Her face looked of pure shock.  
  
Yami stepped back from her and reached behind his robes with one hand and grabbed Isiri's hand with the other. He then put a ring on her hand and watched as she just stared at him. He then walked back to his throne and sat down.  
  
"That is the Millennium Seal," he told her. There was a look of relief that washed over her face the second he said this. She had probably thought he was going to propose to her.  
  
"When you die, it shall split in half and travel with you forever. When you find it in another life, it will still be split in half and it's powers shall be split in half too. The right half is the seal of darkness. Using this ring, you can use the power of any Millennium Item. But it will take a lot of your energy, so be careful when you do use it! Then the left half is the seal of light. This half can counter or shield you from any Millennium Item. This is one of the most powerful Millennium items! But before I can allow you to take this, you must swear to me that you will NEVER use it for evil in anyway!!" Commanded Pharaoh Yami.  
  
"I swear to you, Pharaoh Yami, ruler of Egypt, that I shall NEVER use the Millennium Seal for evil!" Isiris told the pharaoh with all her heart.  
  
"Very well. I herby make you, Isiris Maycharge, the second rightful Millennium Guardian!" and with that, Isiris left the throne room.  
  
"She has a very powerful and pure heart." Thought Pharaoh Yami.  
  
"It is so sad that her and the other two Millennium Guardians will not live any longer then two years after this."  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Yami realized why Lora, Isiri and Rhea seemed so familiar. It was because they were reincarnated versions of the Three Millennium Guardians, the Pharaoh's three Millennium Guardians, HIS Millennium Guardians!  
  
Yugi heard the last part of what Yami had said and was shocked. Yami's memory was coming back all right, and obviously this was a part he wasn't prepared for. Yugi was just about to ask him what all of his flash back was about, but he heard someone say his name and snapped back in to reality.  
  
"AH!!!!!" Yugi screamed. Lora's face was only inches from his.  
  
"Oh, sorry there Yugi. Didn't mean to scare you! I was just seeing if you were alive in there!" ^_^  
  
Yugi just sighed. Then realized that no one was sitting at the table anymore, well everyone except Lora and him self.  
  
"Um where did everyone go Lora?" he asked her trying to start a conversation with the pretty girl and find out where everyone went too.  
  
"Oh, they went in to your room. Joey and Rhea got mad at each other again and decided to duke it out on your PS2 game Royal Rumble!!"  
  
"Oh.do think my controllers will live threw the experience?" he asked her.  
  
She Laughed. "Probably not!"  
  
#Yugi- Her smile is so beautiful.she's such a kind and respectful person. #  
  
"Um, Yugi, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but Rhea, Isis, and I don't exactly have a place to stay.would it be possible for us to stay here? I mean, if it's to much trouble-"  
  
"It's ok," Yugi said interrupting Lora, "It's fine if you guy's stay here! My grandpa is away in America for a while so I can sleep in his room, you can sleep in my room, and Rhea and Isiri can stay in the guest room."  
  
"Oh thank you Yugi!" Lora said as she wrapped her arms around the boy and gave him a hug.  
  
"Um.I...a.your welcome?" Yugi stuttered, still blushing after the hug.  
  
Lora smiled and then ran upstairs after she heard Rhea yell she had won and then heard Joey say Rhea cheated! ************************************************************************  
  
Four hours later Tea had dropped by with a pair of pajamas for the three girls. She gave Lora a blue shirt and matching P.J bottoms, Isiri got a purple tank top with matching P.J shorts, and Rhea got a red long sleeved shirt with matching P.J bottoms, a little shorter then Lora's. They had each gone to bed a while ago and were sleeping quietly, except for Lora, who was twisting and turning in her bed.  
  
**LORA'S DREAM FROM HER P.O.V**  
  
"It's so dark.there's no light." I mumbled.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash and a stream of light shone down on something gold that was sitting gently on a satin cushion, which was resting on a pillar as tall as my waist.  
  
"What is that? It seems so familiar.as if I've seen it before in another time.I feel drawn to it..."  
  
Suddenly I found myself standing in front of the pillar. I reached out for the gold object, it was a bracelet! A gold bracelet that some how found it's way on to my wrist before I had even touched it. There was a sudden rush as I saw everything go by me in a flash and then I was floating on thin air.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!"  
  
"Huh? What was that.OMG!"  
  
I looked down and saw a woman throw back a girl that looked like Rhea.  
  
"Reial!" cried a girl from behind the woman who had thrown this Reial.  
  
I watched in horror as this woman was about to finish Reial but then the girl who had called the thrown girl Reial jumped in front of the woman and yelled "Time, stop the moment!" and then everything stopped, except for that girl.  
  
I looked at that girl; she was wearing an Egyptian dress like the other two girls and wore a pair of woven pants under it. She had long, straight, chestnut hair, much like my own, and wore heavy make-up and some jewelry. I had just figured out that all three of theses girls were fighting against this woman because after I finished staring at that girl who had just frozen time, she had restarted it again and had moved her friend and her self behind the woman.  
  
Then, an unmistakable voice cried out "Ahnocksunamoon, surrender your powers and we shall spare you. The Pharaoh doesn't want us to hurt you, but if you leave us no choice we WILL send you to the shadow realm!" It was Isiri's voice, a bit deeper and stronger, but I knew it was hers!  
  
"Ha, you are no mach for me you pathetic children. Do you honestly think you even stand a chance? I think not!" cried the woman, Ahnocksunamoon, and then she raised her hands and everything went black.  
  
I looked around and realized that everything was black. I was confused and wanted to know what happened to those poor girls, but then I heard a voice. A beautiful, soft, voice.  
  
"It's ok my child, everything will come to you in time. You need not worry about it at all.but if you want to know now, all you have to do is give me that bracelet that you are wearing."  
  
I loved the voice. It was so comforting. I was in a trance, but I didn't even try to stop my self. I just lifted up my right arm and watched as a milky-white hand came out of no where and grabbed my arm so tightly I thought it might fall off, but I still tried to do nothing and just watched as another hand came out of the dark and reached for my bracelet, but as soon as it touched it, a voice so familiar yelled "NO!" and then there was a flash of light. The hands had moved far back and I had realized that I had almost given away my Millennium Bracelet. But what really shocked me was that the same girl who had yelled, "Time, stop the moment!" was standing right in front of me.  
  
"I see you transferred some of your soul in to your Millennium item!" the once soft voice said sneering. "I told you I would get my revenge and I meant it! Now I will be the ruler of this world and you can do NOTHING to stop me!"  
  
"I may not be able to do anything, but the other two Millennium Guardians and I CAN do something, Ahnocksunamoon!"  
  
"Ha, you would like to think so Princess, but this foolish girl knows nothing, and I will make sure that she and the other two NEVER will!!"  
  
**END DREAM**  
  
Lora bolted up in her bed. Beaded sweat dripped down her face and she looked around the room, expecting to see that Egyptian woman and those hands but saw neither. She sighed and decided it was all just a dream, but felt a jolt of pain in her wrist as she moved it. Lora looked down and couldn't help but let a scream escape her lips, because there on her wrist was a red mark in the shape of a woman's hand. ************************************************************************  
Authors Notes: Isiri- Well by now you've obviously figured out that I have been taught to end chapters with cliffhangers and I can't help but do it! Sry if it really bugs you but it really makes people want to come back and read your story again! He, he.  
  
Ryou and Bakura say: " Please R n R or we'll never get away from Isiri!!! 


	8. Chapter 7: Disturbing Conersations

Isiri- OK! I finally got Chapter Seven done! I know, I know, it's about time! But I had some really bad writers block, an author/authoresses worst fear, so that's why it took me so long! Anyway, Rhea just went to Toronto, Canada so she wont be around very much! Malik, Bakura, and Joey are in the hospital because of something that happened right before Rhea left, Ryou, Yugi, Yami, Tristen, and Tea are all watching T.V because the season finally of some show I've never heard of is on and I took of my Millennium Seal off, so Yami Isis wont be joining us either! I'm finally all alone and I'm going to go straight to the Disclaimer!  
  
Lora- HI ^___________^  
  
Isiri- AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! My god, you scared me. *Idea pops into head*  
  
Isiri- Hey, Lora, Yugi said he wanted to see you.  
  
*Lora runs off to Yugi*  
  
Isiri- He he *Evil Grin* )  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, obviously if I did, this wouldn't be a story, but I do own this FanFic and my five characters that I made up along with the M.Dagger, Seal, and Bracelet!  
  
Chapter Seven: Disturbing Conversations  
  
Rhea bolted up in her bed and dove out of it, sending her blanket to the ground. She grabbed her Millennium Dagger as she past the spare bedrooms desk and heard Isiri get up right be hind her. She ran to Lora's room and burst threw the door. She saw Lora just sitting there on her bed, holding her wrist. She ran up to her and sat down beside her friend. Yugi had just walked in behind Isiri and they were both just standing there, obviously worried.  
  
Rhea looked at Lora and then moved her eyes down to her wrist and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? DID YOU DO THAT TO YOUR SELF? YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT LORA, HOW COULD YOU-" but was cut off but Lora saying, "I'm fine, I just hurt my wrist, that's all."  
  
The room went silent, until a voice broke the silence.  
  
"It's ok Lora, tell them. They are your friends and they can be trusted."  
  
Everyone looked around the room, except for Lora, and was freaked out by the voice.  
  
"Ok," Lora said, getting ready to talk. She explained her dream to them with every bit of detail that she could remember; and when she was done, her bracelet glowed and someone appeared in the room. The woman was see- through and she looked exactly like Lora except for the fact that she was a little older with longer hair, lots of make-up, some jewelry, and had really dark tanned skin. She wore woven pants under a see-through dress and she wore a gold circlet in her hair.  
  
"Hello. I am Loris, guardian of time, space and the 3rd Millennium Guardian Spirit."  
  
"Dude," Rhea said quietly and then yelled, " you have your own Yami!!!"  
  
*Everyone Sweat Dropped ^_^() *  
  
Yami came out of the puzzle, which immediately caused Loris to bow and Yugi to think of what he had heard Yami say about these three girls being Millennium Guardians.  
  
"Please," Yami asked Loris. "I'm nothing more then a spirit my self. You have no need to do that. You are an equal to me!"  
  
"I see your kindness has not changed over the years pharaoh. And they have been kind to you too! You have not aged at all."  
  
Yami smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Um, not trying to be rude or anything but I have some questions, does anyone mind answering them?" Isiri said irritably.  
  
"And you are still impatient as ever, Isiris. But I'm sure you have been borne with a new name?"  
  
"Ya, Isiri. Now about my questions."  
  
"Go ahead young one."  
  
"Ok, first of all, Lora, what THE HELL DID THAT TO YOUR WRIST?"  
  
"Ahnocksunamoon." She said very quietly.  
  
"Right, next one's for you Egyptian girl-"  
  
"Loris" she told Isiri with a very stern face.  
  
"Ya, ya, sorry. Anyway, who is Ahnocksunamoon?"  
  
"She was a powerful Priestess that once helped rule Egypt. But she turned on all of Egypt and it's people and wanted to rule the Earth."  
  
"Right, I see she had some major issues." Isiri said.  
  
"I think I should tell you all something very important!" Yami said very seriously.  
  
Everyone looked at him and then Yami told them of his Flash Back of when he was Pharaoh. When he was done, the three girls were shocked, but Rhea was mad that he didn't say anything.  
  
"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU CAN'T TRUST US!" she screamed at the former Pharaoh.  
  
"Um, well I just didn't think you were ready to hear it just yet."  
  
Rhea continued screaming at Yami while everyone left the room.  
  
"Is she always like that?" Yugi asked, whispering to Isiri.  
  
"She's a tough-ass kind a gal, Yug. She gets pissed of at everyone. But once you get to know her, you'll find she a true-blue friend and would never let you down!"  
  
"Ok. I'll trust you on that one."  
"Um guy's," Lora said to the to people who wouldn't leave her room.  
  
"What?" they both yelled in union.  
  
"Do you mind getting of my bed and out of my room?"  
  
"Right, sorry." They both said at the same time again.  
  
With that they both left the room and went to bed. ************************************************************************  
  
Rhea woke up that morning at 6am. She couldn't sleep after what she had heard from Yami and Lora. She had a lot to think about so she decided to talk a walk. She grabbed her blue jeans and black belt, and then put on her black tank top on and placed her long white scarf around her neck, and left.  
  
The sun had already come up and it was really warm, but there wasn't that much light. Rhea had found an old apartment building and climbed up the fire escape to the roof and just stood there. Her dagger was supposed to have some kind of powers and she was supposed to be a reincarnated guardian from a long time ago in Egypt, from THIS world. It was a little too much for her. So she just lay there on the roofs hard cement and dozed off only to be awoken again.  
  
"I take it you want what I want?"  
  
"Yes, but only to destroy them. But if I had someone like you, someone that I could trust, then I would have no need too."  
  
"Ha, what makes you think you can trust me? I'm no more trust worthy then you are to me!"  
  
Rhea opened her eyes and looked around. There was no one near her so she got up, and realized she was griping on to her dagger. She kept a strong hold on it because lately, even before she got her Millennium Dagger, her senses and reflexes had been getting better, so she trusted the fact that she had a strong grip on it. She got up and scanned the area, but no one was there. So she looked down in one of the apartments alleys and saw a white haired boy talking with someone from the shadows. Rhea tried to make out what the other person looked like but they were wearing a black cloak, obviously to hide their features, so she couldn't see them. She started to get a little mad, so she instinctively tightened her grip on her Millennium Dagger and then she instantly started to hear those voices again, and she realized they were coming from the two down in the alley.  
  
#Rhea- I couldn't hear this conversation before, I wonder if this is one of the powers of my Millennium Dagger."#  
  
"All I want is for you to trust me Bakura. Lets see, if I could give you more power then you already have, then would you trust me"  
  
#Rhea- I knew that white hair looked familiar, but I thought Bakura was gone, banished to the shadow realm? #  
  
"Hm, I guess we could. But don't you think I might betray you? I could easily send you to the shadow realm as soon as your down giving me more power!"  
  
"I'm afraid it's not possible my dear tomb robber. I have blocked out your power completely. You can't use it when your near me unless I lift the spell. And besides, I thought bringing you back from the show realm was enough to make you trust me?"  
  
"Ya, right, like I could trust you." Bakura sneered.  
  
"All I ask is your help. We can make a deal-"  
  
"On MY terms though!" interrupted Bakura.  
  
"Of course." The mysterious person replied kindly. Rhea could tell it was defiantly a women's. "What are your terms?"  
  
"Simple. I want all the Millennium Items INCLUDING these three new Millennium Items that you've told me about. Then I want this extra power you said you would give me and then, I want that damn Pharaoh DEAD!!!!" Bakura said, screaming the last part.  
  
"And I can do all of that except kill the pharaoh. As much as I'd love too, I'm still too weak to directly attack him or those girls. But I have enough power to grant you the strength you'll need take what you want easily."  
  
The women smiled and then said something in Egyptian and then the Millennium Ring appeared in her hand. Her smile grew and then she said a few more words in Egyptian and then the Millennium Ring changed ever so slightly, but it defiantly changed. Rhea knew this because she had wanted to see what that women was doing to it and then her sight zoomed in and she the ring now had a really weird marking on it, which Rhea guessed was some symbol that represented that cloaked figure. The best Rhea could describe it to her self was, 'It basically looks like an anchor, only it has a star, a heart, and feather carved in to it. Which should represent purity, bravery, and loyalty.'  
  
"Here you go Bakura." The women said, handing the "new" Millennium Ring to him with her milky-white hands.  
  
"What have you done with it?" He said with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"You asked for more power, yes? Well now you have it!"  
Bakura smiled at this. "Ah, so you've kept your part of the deal, or at least most of it."  
  
"I've told you Tomb Robber, I have not fully regained my strength and the fact that I have just given you more power then you already possess doesn't help! And I would gladly kill your "accursed pharaoh" for you, but wouldn't you like to do that for your self?" the women said snarling.  
  
"Hm, I guess I would."  
  
"Well, now that that's all settled, you'll do what I asked of you? Besides what your already going to do?"  
  
"Fine" he said bitterly.  
  
"Good. Now I will leave you." The women said, starting to vanish.  
  
"But I warn you," the women said, her voice starting to sound really mysterious, "Do not revile your self to them too soon. The guardians can easily tell you apart from that boy, Ryou. But try that power, and if you use it right, you might not have to worry about it! Just don't be stubborn, Bakura, and HEAD MY WARNING!"  
  
And with that, the women and the cloak totally disappeared in to thin air. ***********************************************************************  
Authors Notes Isiri- Ok, I went camping and came back! I don't think I've got any more holidays! I'm going to post chapter 8 after this and leave you with that chapter to read!! ^_____^ Bi! 


	9. Chapter 8: A Chase And A Yami

Isiri- HI! ^_________^ I'm back! I had fun camping, it was a blast! I would have but up this chapter sooner, but when I posted ch.7, something was wrong with it, so I decided to wait till I got back! So here's the disclaimer and enjoy! ^___^  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or The Grinch, or The Army Salute! But, I do own this story, anyone who's not from the original YGO cast, and a bright pink bunny named fluffles, so there! : P  
  
Chapter Eight: The Chase and A Yami  
  
Suddenly Bakura's ring started to glow and pointed directly to the spot where Rhea was. He stared at the ring and looked up to see a girl. He then smiled a smile so evil, you would have thought he was the Grinch in disguise.  
  
Rhea looked at Bakura and then realized that she should really get going and tell the others what she had just heard and started to get up when she sensed a pair of eyes on her. She looked down and realized Bakura was staring at her with the most evil grin she had ever seen. It had reminded her of the Grinch. Then something hit her. She HAD been using her Millennium items power to her the conversation and then another thing hit her, Bakura's Ring had the power to sense when another Millennium item was near, which meant she was in big shit, so she stood up and ran to the center of the roof because she heard Bakura climbing up the Fire Escape and didn't know where else to go!  
  
"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." Rhea repeated.  
  
* One Minute Later *  
  
"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Ok, now that I've calm down, I can think straight. "Rhea said after a minute of saying 'Oh shit!' and started concentrating.  
  
"Damn, Bakura's almost up here," Rhea said out load after hearing Bakura's footsteps getting louder.  
  
"Ok, I can either confront him and get sent to the Shadow Realm, jump off the building and hope I don't kill my self from the fall or try and jump to the next buildings roof.I chose try and jump on to the next building!" Rhea said after she turned around and saw Bakura's head pop up.  
  
Rhea started running as fast as she could and went super fast (think Super Man fast), and even though she didn't notice this, Bakura did and said, "Fuck, how the hell did she do that? Maybe it has to do with her Millennium item, which would mean she had one of the Guardians Millennium Items because I know of all the powers of the Millennium items, and that's not one of them!" and smiled.  
  
A quick glance behind her and she saw Bakura had gotten on the roof, so Rhea ran and ran until she came to the building's edge and jumped, and surprisingly to her, made it, but caused a VERY loud "boom" when she landed. She then steadied herself and looked to Bakura and saw him with a look of shock but then smiled and started to run. Rhea couldn't help herself at the chance that she had gotten, so she yelled at Bakura, "RUN, RUN, AS FAST AS YOU CAN, YOU CAN'T CACH ME, I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN!!!" and stuck out her tongue. She could tell Bakura heard her because he had stopped and then his smile turned in to one hell of a nasty scowl and he started running again, faster then before.  
  
"Once again, I say oh, shit, oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIIIIIIITT!!!!!!!!!" screamed Rhea as she turned around and ran to where the buildings Fire Escape was. Rhea had to stop for a split second as she felt the vibrations from Bakura's landing but then she only had to take a few more steps and reached her goal. Once again her urges took over so she turned around and gave Bakura an "Army Salute" before she turned around again and jumped off the buildings roof!  
  
Bakura saw the "Salute" and had enough. He was no so pissed off, he would end up killing this girl and THEN taking her Millennium item! So he ran to the end of the building and looked down, expecting to see the girl he was reduced to chasing, but instead saw nothing. He climbed down the fire escape and when he got to the ground, he noticed the girls white scarf. He picked it up and a look of anger washed over his face. For the first time, in over 3,000 years, he had actually found an equal to himself; and this REALLY pissed him off!  
  
#Bakura-NO!!! NO ONE IS BETTER THEN ME AND NO ONE IS AN EQUAL EITHER!!! AH, STUPID BITCH!!! If it weren't for her Millennium item she would be nothing more then a slow, pathetic, helpless girl!! I'm even arguing over her like she's important! But, then again, I could play her emotions, push all her buttons, HA! That could be fun.#  
  
Finally Bakura came back to reality, threw the white scarf he'd found in a garbage can, and left with something forming in his mind.  
  
"Is he gone yet?" a girl's voice asked.  
"Yup! He just left!" replied a young boy's voice.  
  
"God, it's about time too! I've been waiting for that bastered to leave for five minutes now! My god, what is with that boy?"  
  
"I duno, but he threw something in the garbage can down there, Rhea."  
  
"What? Hey, my scarf, I must have dropped it! Ah, goddamn, stupid ass- whole! I should've fought him! I mean, that scarf was signed by the guy who plays Kai's voice off of BeyBlade!!!" Rhea said screaming.  
  
"Well, he's touched it so it's ruined now, Rhea!"  
  
"Good point Max! Anyway, thanks for letting me stay here while that stupid creep was around!"  
  
"Ah, it was nothing!" Max said happily.  
  
"And the window?"  
  
"Oh it's ok, mom will just get it fixed!"  
  
"Ok then Max, I'll leave you then. See you around some time!" Rhea said leaving the apartment through it's door.  
  
"Bye!" he said waving and smiling at her.  
  
Rhea walked down the hall and saw a women just walk off the elevator. She said, "Hi." And Rhea said, "Hi" back to her and then walked in to the elevator.  
  
"Max, I'm back!" said a kind voice.  
  
"Hey mom!" Max said excitedly.  
  
"So, do you wa-" Max's mom stopped in mid sentence and looked at her living room. The glass sliding door was broken and shattered glass laid everywhere!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! MAX, ALEXANDER, FIELDING, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" Max's mom screamed at her 11 year-old boy.  
  
"Oh, nothing much mom. A girl just game flying through the window in order to escape from this psychopath, who was following her! It was so kool! She jumped off the roof and grabbed the Fire escape and swung her body and jumped through the glass. Do you think I can learn how to do that mom?"  
  
"Max's mom just stood there for a second as every bit of this sank in and then screamed so loud, everyone within a 10 meter radius could hear her! ************************************************************************  
  
Rhea entered the game shop and walked up stairs and in to the kitchen. She was starving and she could tell someone had been cooking. She sat down and saw a plate that had her name on it. Literally. The plate said, 'To: Rhea, your in big shit if you eat this and we aren't here!! Your friends, everyone!'  
  
"HELLO?" yelled Rhea.  
  
"OMG!" someone screamed. Rhea heard a few thumps and then saw Isiri run in the room.  
  
"Oh, so someone's here. Great!" she said as she turned around and stuffed her face, which only took about 10 seconds.  
  
"RHEA, I'M GUNA KILL YOU!!" Isiri said as she stormed up to Rhea.  
  
"Uh, why Isis?" Rhea said.  
  
"Because-" Isiri started, but then was cut off by a scream that came from a very flustered Lora.  
  
Lora walked up to Rhea and slapped her square on the face.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF ON US LIKE THAT RHEA? WE'RE WORRIED ABOUT YOU! WE THOUGHT THAT YOU HAD BEEN KIDNAPPED OR SOMETHING!" Lora screamed.  
  
Suddenly Rhea was blushing like hell, Lora was screaming like hell, and Yugi and Yami came in and stood there looking in aw at the fact that the once thought to be sweet and innocent Lora had slapped her best friend and was yelling at her.  
  
Suddenly a very strong voice screamed above everybody else, "GET OFF HER BACK LORA!!"  
  
Everyone stopped at this and looked around to see a girl that looked exactly like Rhea standing there. Only she had really dark tanned skin, her jeans weren't baggy, they instead curved to her body, as did her shirt, she wore a white scarf loosely on her left shoulder. Her hair was the same color as Rhea's too, but instead of wearing it up in a ponytail, she wore her hair down and it reached the center of her back.  
  
Loris appeared and stared at the new comer.  
  
"OMG, Reial, your back!" she said as she ran up to hug Reial, but then remembered they were both spirits and stopped her self before she went right through her friend.  
  
"Yup! And your hikari shouldn't have been yelling at mine like that. She just got chased around by some creep!" Reial said and then told everybody what had just happened, not knowing her self that the chaser was Bakura.  
  
A few seconds later Ryou walked in the room and stared at everybody, not sure what was going on.  
  
"Fuck, THAT'S HIM!" Reial said, pointing at Ryou.  
  
Everyone stared at Ryou. And then looked back at Reial like she was crazy.  
  
"Well," Isiri started to say, "It is possible that the person who was chasing after her is, um, y'know, Bakura."  
  
Everyone was shocked and voices rose over one another until Isiri shouted, "SHUT UP!!!" and everyone stopped.  
  
"Ya, ya, I know, Yami sent Bakura to the shadow realm, but Ahnocksunamoon is back from the shadow real right? THAT'S who Rhea thinks was talking with Bakura, THAT'S who Lora said tried to take her Millennium Bracelet in her dream, so if she some how found a way to get back from there, isn't it possible that she brought Bakura back to this world in order for him to help her?"  
  
Everyone stared at her and were silent.  
  
"Hey," Rhea said, "I just figured something out! I HAVE A YAMI!!! KOOL!!!"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped and then started laughing. ************************************************************************  
Authors Notes  
  
Isiri-Ya, not much to say except- Um, Lora, what are you doing?  
  
Lora-Playing with reinforcements.  
  
Isiri-Why? O.o  
  
Lora-Because! *Gives Isiri a death glare and moves off to a corner*  
  
Isiri- *Sighs* Until the next chapter then. 


	10. Chapter 9: Marik's Back!

Isiri- Hey everyone! Thx for all of your great reviews!  
  
*Marik starts sneaking up on Isiri*  
  
Isiri- Remember, even though I don't say this often, reviews are what keep the story going! ^__^  
  
*Marik lifts Millennium Rod and it starts glowing*  
  
Isiri- but I'm sure-  
  
Rhea- MARIK!!!  
  
*Marik stops using his rod and walks away, head down*  
  
*Isiri turns around confused*  
  
DISCLAIMER: You all know what goes here!  
  
Chapter Nine: Marik's Back!!!  
  
Isiri yawned as she got up out of bed. She stared at her watch and saw it was 3am. She walked out of her room and went to the bathroom. She then went in to the kitchen and got a glass of water and sat down at the table. The lights were off but Isiri's eye's had always been able to see fine in the dark and there was some, moonlight from an open window, so she could see fine. She went over everything but her thoughts kept on coming back to her Millennium Seal. She had already figured out what her friends Millennium items do, Lora's can control time, Rhea's can amp up your abilities to their max, but as far as anyone else knew, hers was just a pretty piece of jewelry!  
  
Then Isiri thought of something. She had always wished that she could have her own Millennium item, and she knew exactly what powers she wanted it to have too! "But, that's silly" she said out load, "Like that's going to happen. As If girl!" she told her self.  
  
"What's so silly?" asked a curious voice that shot shivers up Isiri's spine.  
  
Isiri froze then and there. She knew who the voice belonged to, but she had no clue as to how she did. She guessed it was from watching too many Yu- Gi-Oh episodes over and over again. But the way it sounded was what gave her the only clue she needed. So she stood up and turned around.and started walking up stairs.  
  
"Non of your business, you creepy freak!"  
  
"Now, now, lets not be so nasty, shall we?"  
  
" I'm totally guessing here," Isiri said sarcastically, stopping on the stairs, "But I'm going to say Ahnocksunamoon brought you back from the shadow realm, just like that thing, Bakura, and sent you to, oh I dunno, drive me crazy? Or, a better guess would be to control me? Something like that, am I getting warmer?"  
  
"Smart girl." Came the reply from inside Isiri's head.  
  
"Oh, and I bet she amplified up the Millennium Rod, too, so you didn't actually have to use it on me up close first, right Marik?"  
  
"Once, again, smart girl. I've been looking through yours and your friend's minds since you fell asleep, but it's kind of weird. Why, you ask, or rather think? Well, your mind is not like the others, and took a very long time to get in to. But as soon as I did, you woke up. Imagine that? It's like your body, or something else was trying to protect you because I can only explore your minds when your asleep."  
  
Isiri was quite. She knew why, she had seen him there, well, not him, just the Millennium Rod, and his hands, but she knew he was trying to get into her mind and her will wanted him out, so she woke up. She didn't even know how she did it either. She was at a complete lost until a thought came to her. 'Could it have been my.' but then stopped as she remembered that Marik was talking to her through her mind, so he would have heard the rest of the thought. And he did.  
  
"What? What do you think it could have been? Come one, you can't just leave me FROZEN!" he said, emphasizing the last word.  
  
Then Isiri froze. She couldn't move. Not one tiny inch. She had just realized Marik's Millennium Rod had been amplified, but that didn't mean he wasn't his same old sickening, scary looking, creep that he was before. This whole time he had been taunting her and distracting her until he could get close enough to use his Rod's new powers. And she was right because the next instance she felt hot air being breathed down her neck. He was right behind her!  
  
"Well now," he said as Isiri felt his breath on her ear, "If we were so smart, shouldn't we have figured out that sooner?"  
  
Obviously he had heard Isiri's last thought.  
  
Isiri's suddenly felt strange. She was sure she had felt this feeling before but ignored it and concentrated on how to get out of this one.  
  
"Well, the priestess told me you would be almost impossible to get to.I guess I proved her wrong." Marik said sneering.  
  
'Why?' Was the only thing that came to Isiri's mind, 'The toughest one to get to, me? Why.' and then it hit her. Her Millennium Seal had to have some strong power or something for her to be hard to get to. But all thoughts were knocked from her mind because of what Marik said next.  
  
"And you know what I've learned thanks to that pharaoh?" he asked slyly, "That the best way to hurt someone is to not do it directly, even though that works, but to get their friends first. It works really well you know."  
  
That was it. Isiri had no clue as to how she did it at the time, but she broke Marik's control over her and she turned around and socked him right in the face! And what was weirder was that her punch was so strong, he actually went flying smack, straight into the wall, causing a VERY loud bang.  
  
She glared at the fallen body of Marik when she heard someone say, "Bravo" and a girl stood beside her.  
  
"I would have broken his control over me sooner, and probably sent him to the shadow realm, but hey, you've got a pure heart. Unlike mister sunshine over there!" the girl said pointing to the spot were Marik had fallen but then looked shocked as she saw that he wasn't there.  
  
"Damn, where the hell did he go to? Ah, screw it. Anyways, it's about time you figured out how to use your powers. Geeze, you'd think I would have had more faith in my reincarnated self, trapping part of my soul in there to guide you, but only when you figured out how to use the millennium Seals power! What the underworld was I thinking? Oh well, your friends will be here in 5 second. Got to go, bi!" and with that the girl vanished.  
  
"Isiri," yelled Rhea as she reached her friend, "What the hell happened here?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Almost got you killed by Marik.Yami Marik, and then kicked his ass using my Millennium Seal, and then met a girl that looked a lot like me.nothing, nothing.at.all" Isiri said as she dropped in to Rhea's arms, unconscious.  
  
"Oh my god, Rhea. What happened to Isiri?" asked Lora as she went to her two friends.  
  
"Is she ok?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Ya, she just fainted. Said Marik came and tried to kill us, she stopped him, drained her energy, nothing, nothing, at all"  
  
Lora rolled her eyes at Rhea and then looked at Yugi with a pair of fearsome eyes. She didn't like where any of this was going, and she had a feeling this was just the tip of the ice burg. ************************************************************************  
Authors Notes  
  
Isiri- Right, I'd like to thank my friend Ashley for helping me with this chapter. I-  
  
*Isiri's eyes go blank*  
  
Marik- Ha, ha, I got you-  
  
Lora- MARIK!!!  
  
Marik- WHAT??  
  
Lora- Stop controlling Isiri, come over here, and play with reinforcements with me!!  
  
Marik- WHAT? No way!!!!! Never!!!  
  
*Lora gives Marik death glare*  
  
Marik- Fine. *grumble*  
  
*Marik walks over to Lora and plays with reinforcements*  
  
Isiri- *Blinks* Huh.what the.  
  
*Sees Marik and Lora playing with reinforcements*  
  
Isiri- *Sighs* I'm not even going to ask! 


	11. Chapter 10: Lora's Depressing Story

Isiri- Hi everyone. I'm sooooooo sry that I couldn't get this up sooner, but I got some really nasty writers block!  
  
Yami Isis- Ya, she couldn't even write a letter to her friend in Toronto!  
  
Isiri- You shut up!  
  
Yami Isis- Ok. *Walks over to a corner and starts playing with reinforcements*  
  
Isiri- Umm, ok, I wasn't expecting that, were you? Anyway, here's the Disclaimer, read and enjoy! ^___^  
  
DISCLAIMER: I'm 2 lazy to write the damn thing so live with it, besides, u all know what goes here! * Shesh! *  
  
Chapter Eleven: Lora's Depressing Story  
  
"Why? Why, why, why, why, why? Why me of all people? What did I do to disserve that? I was too over confident, wasn't I?"  
  
"I just don't understand, Damn him!"  
  
**FLASH BACK**  
  
"DUEL!" Lora and Kaiba shouted at the same time.  
  
"You know Kaiba, you never should have excepted this duel! You do know that there's no way you can win, right?"  
  
"We'll just see about that!"  
  
** END FLASH BACK**  
  
"UGH! It's just not fare! God, am a jinx or something?" Lora wailed.  
  
"Maybe.if I had just shoved my pride down my throat for once in my life.the out come would have been different."  
  
**FLASH BACK**  
  
"DAMNIT!" said Lora as her life points dropped. [Lora's LP: 3200] [Kaiba's LP: 7000]  
  
"What's the matter? Did the little duckling get her wings clipped?" Kaiba insulted Lora.  
  
"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU! AGRHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Hey, Lora, don't let him get to you. Just focus on the duel; Act as if your not dueling Kaiba, but me! Only, try to win." Isiri said, which got her a death glare from Lora.  
  
"Hey, hey, chill out girl, I was just joking, shesh!"  
  
"Ya, come one Lora, you can do it!" Yugi shouted to his friend, "Just believe in the heart of the cards."  
  
Lora froze. She never, EVER believed in the heart of the cards, and she wasn't about to start now! So, being the stubborn girl she is, Lora said, "Sorry Yugi, but that's all crap. I don't believe in the heart of the cards, and I'm not about to start now!" said Lora as she drew a card and kept her, "emotionless-duel-monsters-game face" on.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
"ARHG!" Lora screamed, slamming a fist on the bench she was sitting on, "WHY THE HELL AM I SO STUBBORN? DAMN IT ALL!" she screamed again, this time getting the attention of a few bystanders that were around.  
  
"For once in her life, Rhea was right about something, and for once in my life, I decided not to listen to her."  
  
Lora cursed quiet a few times before she settled down and went back to the duel she had with Kaiba.  
  
** FLASH BACK**  
  
"Hang in dare, Lora!" said Joey.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, Lora, listen to this!"  
  
"If this has to do with the stupid Heart Of the Cards again, forget about it! I'm not guna listen to that crap!!"  
  
"Wow. It looks like the Duckling has some brains after all." Said Kaiba.  
  
"SHUT UP KAIBA!" screamed Lora.  
  
"LORA IF YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME, I'LL TELL YUGI!" screamed Rhea, which made Lora freeze and mumble, "Fine, what ever, just spit it out all ready."  
  
"Good. Now, just think about this, we're in the Yu-Gi-Oh world, right? And whenever they duel, they win. Now, just think about this, Kaiba lost to Yugi because."  
  
"Because Yugi believed in the Heart Of The Cards."  
  
"Right. And you-know-who always won NOT because of HIM, but because he believed in the Heart Of The Cards. So just think about this, if you believe in the Heart Of The Cards, then your sure to win!"  
  
"OMG!" yelled Isiri, "Lora, Rhea actually said something smart!! And you know, she does have a point."  
  
"Maybe . . ." Lora said and then drew a card and smiled. "Maybe your right. I play the magic card, "Ookazi" to inflict 800 points of direct damage to your life points, and another magic card, called "Dian Keto The Cure Master" to raise my life points by 1000. But no, no, no, the "Duckling" isn't done yet, Kaiba, for I have a trap card called "Just Deserts". Now you know why I never play more then three cards on the field; Because that card makes you lose 500 life points for each monster you have one the field. By, by life points and by, by monsters, because before I end my turn, I play "Dark Hole", destroying your monsters, and I summon "Amazon Archer" and equip her with "Fusion Sword Murasame Blade". Now "Amazon Archer", attack his life points directly!"  
  
[Kaiba's LP: 3000] [Lora's LP: 4200]  
  
"And I believe that puts me in the lead."  
  
**END FLASH BACK**  
  
"I had him beat! He had no monsters and I had one that he couldn't destroy in one turn. He was mine!"  
  
"But then he pulled a move I never knew he could. I mean, he did that lots of time's in my GBA game, but not once had I ever seen him play or even talk about having that card in his deck! As soon as he raised his life points, I knew that my fear of beating him was about to come true."  
  
**FLASH BACK**  
  
"I must admit, I've never faced anybody worthy in my eye's except for Yugi Mouto, and as much as I'm sure you'd like to here it, your NOT worthy in them like he is. It's been fun, you've lasted a long time, but trust me, your time . . . IS UP!" Kaiba said, shouting the last two words.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I activate "Solemn Wishes". It-"  
  
"Ya, ya, Kaiba, it raises your life points by 500 for each card you draw."  
  
"Right. I then activate three "Graceful Charity" cards, and discard six cards to the grave yard." Kaiba said as he picked up 9 cards along with his life points, which rose to 7500.  
  
"Shit!" hissed Lora.  
  
"Oh, but there's more to my turn. I'm activating something you just used in order to get ride of that annoying Archer."  
  
"What? No, "Dark Hole" is on the field?"  
  
"Right again." Said Kaiba as he watched happily as the Archer was sucked in to the "Dark hole".  
  
"And of course, it is now my turn to play a monster on the field. I summon "Cyber Stien" to the field and activate it's effect!"  
  
"WHAT? Since when do you have that card in your deck? Omg, no, Isis, Rhea, I'm done. There's no way I can win this duel now. Surely you guy's remember it's effect?" she said in a pleading voice.  
  
"It's effect . . .oh no, Kaiba's going to-"  
  
"And now, at the cost of 5000 life points, I can summon any fusion monster to the field." Kaiba told everyone as blue and white lights started to swirl on the field. [Kaiba's LP: 2500]  
  
"Any fusion monster? Then that means Kaiba would summon his ultimate monster." Yugi said in a scared voice.  
  
"Behold," shouted Kaiba as a monster started to form on the field, "my ultimate monster, the "Blue Eye's Ultimate Dragon!"  
  
The swirling lights flashed and disappeared as a blue dragon with three heads appeared on the field and let out a might roar. [B.E.U.D Att: 4500]  
  
"Lora . . . is . . . done." Isiri whispered, her head down.  
  
"NOW MY DRAGON, ATTACK HER LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!" Kaiba shouted and watched as his monster powered up and shot three blue balls of light at Lora, demolishing her life points.  
  
[Kaiba's LP: 2500] [Lora's LP: 0]  
  
"I told you it was a mistake to challenge me, Katseroke. Now you paid with your dignity."  
  
Lora took her deck out of the duel disk Kaiba had given her and looked Kaiba directly in the eyes, void of all emotion.  
  
"This duel . . . taught me a lot, Seto Kaiba." Lora said, her voice sounding like an empty shell, "And I will challenge you again and I will beat you!" she said before she turned around, her ponytail flying, and walked out of Kaiba Corp.  
  
** END FLASH BACK**  
  
"I could have won, if I had actually tried to. I was so over confidant that I lost. Never, never again." Lora promised her self.  
  
Lora decided she had moaned over her duel with Kaiba long enough and got up when it started raining.  
  
"Damn it!" she said as she turned around to get to shelter, when fear hit her HARD! She went to take another step, but couldn't. She was frozen, not from the cold, but she could sense something holding her in her spot, totally frozen.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" asked a sinister voice. ************************************************************************  
  
Yugi had been all around Domino. After Lora lost her duel with Kaiba, she had run out of Kaiba Corp and totally disappeared. Everyone split up, Yugi was with Tea and had given up searching when he realized the only place they hadn't checked was the park, so he headed off in the direction after asking Tea if he could borrow her cell phone since it had started to rain and she had decided to go back to the game shop.  
  
'I hope she's ok,' thought Yugi, 'she's such a nice person, and not to mention cute. WAIT A MINUTE! Where did that come from?' he said in alarm.  
  
Then all thoughts vanished from Yugi's head. About 10 feet away from him was Lora, and somebody else right behind her! ************************************************************************  
  
Lora felt shivers run up her spin from the sound of that voice.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked him.  
  
"Oh, nothing much." He replied casually as he walked in front of her and looked at her wrist, before lifting it up.  
  
"Oh, so she's sent you to take away our Millennium items then?" Lora questioned the figure in front of her.  
  
"You're a smart girl, just like your friend." He said as he took off Lora's Millennium Bracelet and dropped her wrist, which fell to her side.  
  
"Ok, now that you've gotten what you needed, can I go now?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"What makes you think I've gotten all that I need?"  
  
Fear started to course through Lora's mind, but she kept her composer. "Then what the hell do you want, Marik?" she asked angrily.  
  
" Oh, nothing but a simple . . . kiss." Marik said, completely shocking Lora.  
  
"FUCK NO!" she said, and tried to break free from Marik's power, but couldn't.  
  
Marik just smiled and leaned towards Lora and came face to face to her, before he pressed his lips against her sweet, red one's and kissed her. He then noticed Yugi Mouto running towards him and broke the kiss with the Lora, turned around and walked away, a smile clearly visible to the eyes of Yugi, and silently laughed, fore he knew that somewhere in that boy's mind, he "liked" that girl. ************************************************************************  
  
Yugi couldn't believe his eyes, Marik had just kissed Lora; but that didn't stop him from running, no, it just made him run faster and harder. Then Marik left, and when he was totally out of sight, Yugi saw Lora starting to fall to the ground, but luckily he had made it to her just in time to catch her from falling in the mud. He then called out Yami and asked him to help carry Lora, since she was a bit to big. So Yami took over Yugi's body and carried Lora to the game shop, feeling a bit worried because he knew the second he saw her that something was very wrong! ************************************************************************  
Author's Notes:  
  
Isiri- Ok, I hope u enjoyed this chapter! Took forever to write it. My friend Ashley has been helping me write my chapters lately, so I just want to say thx. Oh, and the next chapter will be REALLY exciting! And just to let you know, I have a thing with swords/daggers/knifes being held to the neck. You'll find out what I mean soon enough. So until then, Hakuna Matata, Momenti, and Good Bi! ^_~ 


	12. Chapter Ok, I have no clue! I am so tota...

Isiri- Now as I'm sure you all already know, school has started, yes that's right, and to make it even worst for me, I'm in High School, so you know what that means, everyday I'll be getting a major over load of home work, and that means I'll barely have anytime to work on this story! And to top it all off, I'll be spending this weekend in Victoria, so I wont be able to type anything till I get back (Which is Sunday!) and then, the following two weekends, I have to go to my dad's (which isn't bad cause I never get to see him!) but I can't get in to my e-mail, so that means I wont be able to type on my dad's computer either cause I have no way too get to my story!! So you see how problematic ( He he, BIG word! ^.~) my life is right now! Any who, this is defiantly my longest chapter, so be happy for that and it's my most exciting chapter too, so it's a double bonus for all you people out there! Well to get to the point, here's the story everyone, enjoy! ^____________^ :::ISIRI:::  
  
Matt- DISCLAIMER: Isiri does not own Yu-Gi-Oh *YAWN* But-  
  
Isiri- MATT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU HAVE'NT BEEN INTRADUCED IN TO THE STORY YET!  
  
Matt- *Yawns* Huh, what? Oh, uh, sorry about that. To tierd, thought this was chapter 13 . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . *Falls asleep on the floor*  
  
Isiri- *Sighs and shakes head* Sorry about that people, don't mind him, you'll find out who he is in the next chapter.  
  
*Isiri walks off, carrying Matt by his shirt collar.*  
  
Chapter Twelve: Two Down, One To Go!  
  
~* LAST TIME *~  
  
Yugi couldn't believe his eyes, Marik had just kissed Lora; but that didn't stop him from running, no, it just made him run faster and harder. Then Marik left, smiling, and when he was totally out of sight, Yugi saw Lora starting to fall to the ground, but luckily he had made it to her just in time to catch her from falling in the mud. He then called out Yami and asked him to help carry Lora, since she was a bit to big. So Yami took over Yugi's body and carried Lora to the game shop, feeling a bit worried because he knew the second he saw her that something was very wrong!  
  
~* PRESENT *~  
  
/ What do u mean, something wrong? / Yugi questioned his Yami after catching his last thoughts. // Nothing Yugi, it's ok. // Yami tried to reassure his abou. / Listen Yami, I know your lying, I can tell. / He said seriously. // I'm not sure, but-// Yami started but stopped when he heard someone calling his, or rather Yugi's, name.  
  
"Yugi, is that u?" the voice yelled as it came closer.  
  
"Yes, it is." Yami lied.  
  
"Oh, boy am I glade I found you. I got split up from Joey and Isis and I don't know my way around here, so I was lost and I was getting really paranoid. And then it got worse because it started raining! But thank god I found you, or else I might have been forced to stay in a coffee shop or something." Rhea finished and then noticed Yugi was carrying something, but she couldn't tell what because he had his jacket over it. And that's when she became extremely worried.  
  
"Wow, talk about bad luck." Yami said.  
  
"Yes, very bad luck. And please don't tell me it's about to get worse!" she said in a pleading voice, looking down at the limp figure in Yami's hands.  
  
"I . . . I'm . . . sorry." He said, barely above a whisper.  
  
"Oh god no!" Rhea said as she yanked off Yami's jacket and saw Lora's slightly wet body.  
  
Pools of water started to fill her eyes as a million emotions passed through her at once. She didn't know what to do so she mustered all the strength she had and said, "Well what are you waiting for? Get her to your house and fast!"  
  
"Right!" Yami said seriously and started running off towards the Game Shop, not noticing the fierce and extremely dangerous look on Rhea's face as she ran in the opposite direction. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Isiri, Tea, and Joey ran down to the entrance of Yugi's game shop when the heard the sound of the shop's bell above the door.  
  
"Quick, we need to get Lora upstairs and in bed at once!" Yami instructed the group.  
  
Within seconds, Joey grabbed Lora from Yami's hands and ran up stairs, followed by Tea who ran to the kitchen instead of Lora's room and in less then a minute ran down the hall carrying a bucked of water, a cloth and a thermometer.  
  
"She's . . . shivering from the rain and dirty and . . . and . . . oh god, please tell me she's ok!" Isiri said, slightly shivering.  
  
"She's fine Isiri, honestly. Now why don't you go up stairs and check for your self, ok?" Yami said comely.  
  
"Right, right, thanks." She said as she ran up the stairs and turned around at the top, "Thank you very much, Yami." And ran in to her friends room, not noticing the look of surprise on the boy's face when she said this.  
  
Isiri entered Lora's room and saw her wrapped up in a couple blankets and shivering, probably from being in the rain, and a wet cloth on her forehead.  
  
"Is she . . . ok?" Isiri asked Tea.  
  
"I don't know. She has a very light pulse, a fever, and her eyes keep on moving, but she can't open them."  
  
"A li light pulse? Does that mean sh, she's gun di di die?" Isiri said, stuttering with her words.  
  
"Well, no. We should get her to a hospital-" Tea started, but stopped and gasped when she saw Lora open her eyes and try to mouth something.  
  
Isiri ran over to her friend's side and looked at her, her own eyes meeting with her best friends and then took on a look of shock and dread. Lora's eyes were completely glazed over, like when Tea and Joey were being controlled by Marik. But there was something, or rather someone that kept nagging at her.  
  
//Her eyes are empty, she's barely alive, someone's taken her . . . // it started, but stopped and disappeared before it finished.  
  
"YUGI!" Isiri almost yelled as the small boy entered the room, "What did you say Marik did to her? It was a kiss right? He gave her a kiss?" she asked, not even giving the young boy enough time to do anything but node.  
  
"Right, I think I now what happened. He must have used his rode or something on her to trap her soul somewhere. And that means he could go after me, or you, or even . . . Yugi, where's Rhea? Isiri asked, suddenly.  
  
"What? Oh, she ran in to me and said she got separated from you and Joey, and then saw Lora and . . . well I guess she kind of got . . . um, upset and told us to take Lora here. Wait a second, she isn't here? That means she must of ran off." He said in a worried tone.  
  
"Oh, SHIT!" said Isiri as she ran down stairs, followed by Yugi and Joey.  
  
"What? What is it?" Joey asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"GOD RHEA, YOUR SO STUBBORN! When she saw Lora, she must have gotten really pissed off at Marik and has probably gone out to find him and kill him! I HAVE to stop her before she gets her self killed!"  
  
"And how da heck are ya suppose ta find her?" Joey asked her.  
  
"Using this." Isiri said as she held up her Millennium Seal and watched it start to glow and point in Yugi's direction.  
  
"You mean you can use it to track down her millennium item?" Yugi asked, surprised and thinking that only Bakura's Ring could do that! (AN: Don't ask, he just knows that The M.Ring can do that, ok? Great! Now, back to the story!)  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." Isiri said mysteriously and then ran out the shop's door. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rhea had been looking for Marik for half an hour now. She had tried the park, the forest, and had been wandering around the city for who knows how long, and was really starting to get pissed off that she couldn't find him!  
  
"Where is that sun of a bitch?" she said out load.  
  
"Well, which one would you be talking about?" asked a silky voice, "Because I happen to know where one is."  
  
"Where?" Rhea asked impatiently.  
  
"I believe it's where you two first met, but why should you trust me?"  
  
"Bakura!" Rhea spat, and started running off in the direction where she had first encountered the Tomb Robber. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok, where am I going here?" A girl with black hair asked thin air.  
  
"Sometimes I wish you could talk!" she said to her hand.  
  
"God Damn it, point me in the right direction all ready!" she said angrily, as she watched half a ring on her right hand glow and then point to her left.  
  
"Finally!" she said as she dashed off in the direction her hand pointed to.  
  
'Ok Rhea, were are you going?' the girl thought to her self, when she saw her friend start running off in to an alleyway.  
  
"Well that's none of your business, now is it?" asked a silky smooth voice that made the raven-haired girl relax, if only for an instance.  
  
'WAIT A MINUTE! HOW THE HECK DID THAT VOICE KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING?'  
  
"I have a . . . special ability." The silk voice said slyly.  
  
"Special ability my ass! Who are you! " Isiri asked.  
  
"Come now, princess, have you forgotten how to be polite after all these years?" Silk asked, as Isiri had decided to name the voice because she didn't know it's real one.  
  
"Ok, I- woe, woe, woe, wait a minute, did you just call me princess?" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rhea looked around the alley and realized where she was the second she noticed a white scarf with a black signature on it in the dumpster.  
  
"Where we first met." Rhea said to her self.  
  
"I'm touched, you actually remembered." Said an all too familiar voice from behind Rhea.  
  
She whipped around to come face-to-face with whom else, but Bakura.  
  
"Bakura." She said, her voice dripping with disgust.  
  
Bakura smiled and said, "So how have you been? You don't look to good, do you want to talk about it?" he asked, sneering.  
  
"WHY YOU BASTERED!" Rhea screamed, knowing that Bakura knew about Lora.  
  
"Please, please, I am nothing of the sort. Maybe a hansom, stealthy, brilliant, athletic Tomb Robber (AN: I now, a little OC) but DEFIENTLY NOT a bastered!" Bakura said, pretending to be offended.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Rhea screamed.  
  
"Temper temper. If your going to be like that, I guess we should take this else where." He said seriously.  
  
"What?" Rhea started, but stopped when everything started to change, colour, shape and size.  
  
"Welcome to the shadow realm." Bakura laughed. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ops, was that a secret?" Silk asked?  
  
"Well, I actually never knew I was a princess." Isiri lied to the voice.  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Suddenly Isiri heard a low, and barely audible scream coming from somewhere ahead of her, and that's when she remembered Rhea and that "Silk" had stopped her from going to her.  
  
"Right!" said the calm voice.  
  
"DAMN IT!" Isiri said as she ran off in the direction, which her friend went.  
  
"That's right, run to your friends aid. But soon you'll have lost them both, and you'll be easy to break my little princess." The voice said and then laughed a cold laugh that would have sent chills down even the bravest of men's backs, and disappeared completely.  
  
"Brrrrr. Is it just me, or did it just get really cold all of a sudden?" Isiri asked her self when she felt chill's run up and down her spin.  
  
"Damn, where is she? Ah, I know, I'll use my Seal again!"  
  
//You can't. //  
/What do you mean I can't? /  
//You've used up too much power, there are consequences for using the Millennium Seal too much Isiri. //  
/Oh. Well then how the hell am I suppose to find Rhea, Isiris? /  
//I don't know. //  
  
"ARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME???" Isiri screamed, and started running off again, not sure where her friend could be. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why the hell would you bring me here?" Rhea asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"To get what I want." The Tomb Robber said simply.  
  
"Oh, so Ahnocksa-whater-her-name-is sent you to take my Millennium Dagger then, just like she sent Marik to take Lora's Millennium Bracelet?" Rhea questioned, as anger started to well up in side of her.  
  
"Well yes, that and something else." Bakura said, slyly and watched as little by little, the girl started to become weak, even if she could not feel it.  
  
"But I'm sure you wont just give it to me freely, so I guess were going to have to trade." He implied, and then snapped his fingers, and in less then a second, everything went back to normal and then back to the morphing objects and random colours, the shadow realm.  
  
"Why the hell did you-ISIRI? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
  
"What? Oh, hey Rhea. Um I duno, I was just walking and then I poked my head in to this alley way and saw a flash of bright light and then you so I ran forward, but then there was another flash of light and then . . . well, then there was where ever the heck we are now!"  
  
"Well stop standing there and come over here right now and-" Rhea stopped as she remembered something Bakura said. 'But I'm sure you wont just give it to me freely, so I guess were going to have to trade.' Her thoughts repeating what he said and then saw something glint behind Isiri and she then had a pretty good idea as to what was about to happen next and she had to try and prevent it!  
  
"ISIRI, LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" Rhea screamed to her friend. But the second she said that, Isiri had done the stupidest thing ever, she turned around instead of running OR ducking for that matter, and got rewarded with the sight of Bakura holding a dagger in his right hand. (AN: I have decided that Bakura will be right handed! But I'm not sure, so don't get made at me or anything, but ya!) And after seeing this, she decided to turn around and run, but the tomb robber had much faster reflexes and grabbed her left arm and yanked on it, which caused Isiri to stumble backwards and then he put it up behind her back and put the extremely sharp looking dagger up to her throat and smiled.  
  
"YOU LET GO OF HER RIGHT NOW BAKURA!" Rhea screamed, her temper flaring.  
  
"Aw, you care for the little wench." Bakura said in a falsely caring tone.  
  
" I AM NOT A WENCH YOU BASTERED, NOW LET GO OF ME!!" Isiri screamed at the white haired man and tried to brake free from his grasp, but only ended up angering him and let out a tiny squeal of pain when he started digging the dagger in to her skin.  
  
"STOP IT BAKURA!!!" Rhea screamed when she saw the blood starting to drip from her friend's neck.  
  
"Why?" Bakura asked, "I don't know about you, but I'm enjoying this." He said, smiling and started to push the knife ever so slowly across the raven haired girls neck, so that the sharp blade of the dagger cut through Isiri's skin causing more pain then if he had just swiftly slashed it.  
  
Isiri bit on her tongue as hard as she could to stop her self from screaming. Her skin had always been super sensitive, so the pain she felt was more hurt full then most would think. Suddenly she felt a copper taste in her mouth and knew that her tongue was bleeding and her eye's started to burn, indicating that she was about to cry. But she would show no fear to this mad man, so she let her few tears fall and opened her mouth, but she didn't get a chance to do anything because just then she saw Rhea run forward, her Millennium Dagger out and rush at Bakura.  
  
But Bakura knew she would be stupid enough to do something like this, and he was expecting it, so he simply put his left arm around his hostage's waist and pulled her back with him when he dodged the foolish girls attack.  
  
"Pathetic!" Bakura spat at the fuming Rhea and removed his dagger from Isiri's neck and then threw her to the ground, knowing that she would be no threat considering the shadow realm had started to where her down, along with her friend, and he made sure that she had lost a fair amount of blood.  
  
Rhea was even more furious when she saw Bakura throw her already hurt friend to the ground, but new it was for the best because this way he didn't have any leverage over her. Then Rhea noticed that she was breathing extremely hard and didn't know why, because after trying to slash Bakura with her Millennium Dagger once, well she was really sure that she wouldn't normally be tiered.  
  
"Feeling a little tiered, are we?" Bakura asked?  
  
'He must know why I'm losing a lot of my energy!' Rhea thought, and then jumped to the side when she saw Bakura jump at her with his own dagger in a striking position.  
  
"Time to die, BAKURA!" Rhea yelled as she ran at Bakura, this time expecting him to move to his side, and when he did, she quickly took this chance to side step to where Bakura was, and swing her dagger at him, and then, he suddenly grabbed her wrist and kicked her legs from behind and pulled on her wrist, flipping her over and letting her fall to the ground.  
  
"OwoWoWOOWOWowoOWooOWowo" Rhea moaned a split second after she had hit the floor, "Man do I ever have a head ach, or what!" she said, forgetting about Bakura, but remembering him when she felt her self being picked up by the throat.  
  
"Well now, aren't you going to fight back, or has the shadow realm been too much for you?"  
  
'The shadow realm, that's it! THAT'S what's been wearing me down so much! Ok, lets see, move hand . . . ok, nope, move leg . . . nope, can't do that either, ok, last but not least. . .'  
  
"BAKURA YOU ARE A FUCKING ASS-HOLE WHO DOESN'T DISERVE TO LIVE ON THIS PLANET! YOU SMELL, YOUR UGLY, AND YOU CAN GO TO HELL!!"  
  
'YUP! That works!!' ^___________________________________________________^  
  
"SHUT UP, BITCH!" Bakura said, slapping Rhea across the face, and then punching her in the stomach, which caused her to cough out some blood and drop her Millennium Dagger.  
  
Bakura smiled at the fact that this girl was no longer as strong as him and picked up the Millennium Dagger with his free hand, not letting go of the girl. He then saw a movement out of the corner of his eye and looked to his right to see the girl who was once his hostage, moving her head to his direction. When they're eye's met, he gave her a grin and turned back to the pathetic mortal in front of him, and with out any hesitation what-so- ever, he pressed his lips against hers, and watched as the girl's brown eye's starred at him with confusion, shock, and most of all hatred, but then those feeling's disappeared and Rhea's eyes started to fog over, just like Ahanocksunamoon said they would, and after a few seconds, he broke the kiss and let go of the girl, letting her fall to the ground.  
  
The second Isiri saw this, she tried to call out her friend's name, but only caused her self more pain, and could only helplessly wait for when Bakura would finish her off . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . but it never came. She opened her eyes just in time to see the shadow realm disappear, and a disturbing look on Bakura's face. He looked at her and liked his lips before he said, "Two down one to go." And walked away, laughing a crazy, maniacal kind of laugh!  
  
'I have to get Rhea to the game shop . . .' Isiri thought to her self, and couldn't explain what happened next, but stood up and walked over to a garbage can and grabbed a white scarf out of it and wrapped it around her neck, which was still bleeding badly, and then, wobbling slightly, she went to her friend's side and picked her up, carrying her bridal style out of the alley with all the strength she could muster. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Damn.' Thought a brown haired man as he walked quickly past a few buildings, trying to get to his destination as quickly as possible, because it had just started to rain.  
  
He pulled his white trench coat up around his body, trying to keep as dry as possible. It was then when he noticed a black haired girl with a white scarf, which had red blotches on it, carrying a brown haired girl, who looked extremely hurt, in her arms. They looked all too familiar.  
  
'What on Earth happened to those two?' Kaiba thought to him self.  
  
That was when he heard a scream, and the next thing he knew, people were gathered around something that was on the ground and out of his view. So The C.E.O of Kaiba Corp. pushed threw the crowd and when he reached the center, he was shocked to find that VERY annoying friend of Yugi's, Isiri lying on the ground in a puddle of water and blood, her other friend, Rhea, lying unconsciously beside her. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Author's Notes:  
  
Isiri- Well, I REALLY hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I got hyper just writing about it! Um, since I can't think of anything to say, I'm just going to . . . um, oh! I'm going to reply to people who reviewed chapters 11!  
  
* AHEM! *  
  
Joey's baby- Thx for reviewing my fic. I hope your enjoying it so far! Ur welcome for reviewing ur FanFic, I really liked it! Oh, and u wont find out what happens to Lora until ch.13/14. I have those one's planned out, but it all depends on who I write them. Like this chapter only took me three day's to write, while others, well I get writers block and stuff like that, so they take me longer. But because of skool I honestly don't know how long it will take me to write my chapters now!  
  
Princess-Lora162- Ya, it's about time u got an account. I'm glade u think it's exciting! Oh, and ur eyes . . . they will so be mentioned in my story, Lora darling! *Wink*  
  
Mariks-girl1- Well I hope u enjoyed this chapter! I'll try and upload my chapter as soon as possible! ^_~  
  
Isiri- Well I THINK that's everybody . . . sry if I didn't put u up here. If I didn't then just let me know in ur review! Oh, and I think I messed up with my chapters, so if u noticed this, don't worry about it and just enjoy my story! Anyway's, It's my bedtime now, so I g2g. So I'll ttyl everyone, BI! ^.^ :::ISIRI:::  
  
Ps.  
I bet u all think ur soooooooo smart, that u know what's going to happen in the next chapter, but trust me, I have a few suprises in store for you all!!! And don't say squat, LORA! I KNOW WHERE U LIVE, REMEMBER THAT!  
  
Princess-Lora162- Get a life Isis! See u at skool. *Walks away*  
  
Isiri- Well, aren't weeeeeeeeee moody? 


	13. Chapter 13: Good Times Gone Bad

Isiri- School is EVIL! I have been working on this chapter for about a month now, my teachers have been over loading me with homework, and it's like nearly impossible to keep up with this story!  
  
Lora- Ya, no kidding! I mean I nag and nag and nag, but nothing seems to work any more!!!  
  
Isiri- Any way, from now on I'm going to do like what I did in the last chapter, at the beginning of each chapter I'll have something that says, "Last Time" because I've read some stories and like mine they took forever to be updated, and I actually had to read the previous chapter to know what the heck was going on in the new chapter! So ya, any ways I guess I'll shut up now and continue on with the story!  
  
Chapter 13: Good Times Gone Bad.  
  
**** Last Time ****  
  
That was when he heard a scream, and the next thing he knew, people were gathered around something that was on the ground and out of his view. So The C.E.O of Kaiba Corp. pushed threw the crowd and when he reached the center, he was shocked to find that VERY annoying friend of Yugi's, Isiri lying on the ground in a puddle of water and blood, her other friend, Rhea, lying unconsciously beside her.  
  
**** Present Time ****  
  
Isiri's eyes fluttered open when she felt a warm light on her face.  
  
"Ow, *Cough* what happened?" she said as she looked the room's ceiling, and noticed that she wasn't out side. That's when she sat straight up and noticed she was in a HUGE room with beautiful antic furniture, light blue walls, and a very comfortable four-poster bed, which she just happened to be laying in.  
  
"Man, I have a *Cough* really bad head ach! And my throat is- MY THOAT! *Cough, cough* It feels better." She said as she touched her throat and felt the newly wrapped bandages around it.  
  
"OK!" Isiri said getting up from the bed. When she stood up she ended up stumbling, and had to lean against a wall for a second, but soon got her balance back and carefully, and quietly, walked out of the room.  
  
Isiri was in a trance. She was in what must have been the longest hall in the world! There were around 20 doors in front of her, spreading out along the hallway. The walls were painted a dark crimson red with gold trimmings and paintings hung on the wall, they're own gold frames helping too balance out the red. There was antic furniture out here too along with some new one's. The floors were wooden and brown. A deep brown that reminded Isiri of Lora's own eyes, calm, simple, pure. She sighed at this thought and decided to go and search for Rhea, thinking that because she was here, her friend would be too.  
  
Isiri was about to start walking off down the long hallway, when she saw a door open and a boy wearing a towel wrapped around his waist, and a tooth brush in his mouth, step out. He looked to be about fifteen with wet, navy blue hair (AN: Hey, remember, this is the world of anime, anybody can have navy blue hair!) and a well-built body. His violet eyes shown with surprise at the sight of a girl in his house and quickly dashed back in to the bathroom, saying something about, "Unknown girls in his OWN house!" and, "Getting his hands on someone!" and then slammed the door.  
  
Isiri was surprised and then felt her checks heat up. She knew they must have been a dark red by now!) That's when she heard someone burst out laughing, and looking towards a door on her left, she noticed a handsome boy, with brown, short, hair laughing at what he'd just witnessed. He resembled the boy Isiri had just seen, his own body, perfect, and his hair was the same colour too! He had obviously just come out of the shower too, because his hair was wet. Isiri stared at him in a funny way and then couldn't take his laughter anymore!  
  
"OK, ENOUGH!" She almost screamed at the boy, who had stopped laughing at the sudden out burst, but then, just smiled.  
  
"Ok, I want some serious answers here! First of all, where am I?"  
  
"Right now? Well that would be in my house!" the boy replied casually.  
  
"And where is "your house"?" Isiri questioned the boy again?  
  
"Domino city. And now why don't I ask a question?" the boy said before Isiri could ask another of her own.  
  
// Let him talk all ready Isiri! //  
/ WHY? I don't know where I am, let alone who HE his, so how the heck am I suppose to trust him, Isis? /  
// Isis? Oh, is that what your going to start calling me now? Well, I guess that's ok. Any way, just do what I say! I'm, older, and u now what the say, always respect your elders! And besides, he's got a really nice butt!" //  
  
"ISIS!" Isiri screamed out load with out meaning to, and right after the boy had asked her what her name was.  
  
"Isis? Isn't that the name of an Egyptian goddess? Oh, does this mean your royalty?" the blue haired boy asked slyly.  
  
"What? Oh, no, no my names not, I mean, ha ha, I'm sorry, I was just talking to my self, Isis is not my name, it's my nick name, one that only my close friends can use, and I'm not royalty or anything like that. Oh, and since I seem to be the guest in your house, mind telling my what YOUR name is?"  
  
"Well, ISIS, my name is Matt. Matt Kuwabara, and that boy you just saw come out of the bathroom was my brother, Max. I found you and your friend lying on the ground in Mihira Park. (AN: No, that's not a real park, I just made it up!) Your neck was bleeding and your friend was lying beside you, unconscious like you were. You sure had a lot of fans too, even Seto Kaiba was in that crowd surrounding you, luckily I got my bodyguards to send them away and get you and your friend to a hospital before it was too late!"  
  
"Ok, for the last time, MY NAME IS NOT ISIS!!!! And where is Rhea?"  
  
"Rhea? That's your friend's name? Well she's in this room right here." Matt said as he pointed to the door he had just walked out of, "Actually, I was just on my way to see how you were doing, when I heard a commotion and saw you and my brother together." He finished smiling like he knew what happened.  
  
"What ever just show me Rhea!" Isiri said, irritated.  
  
Matt moved out of her way and bowed his head in mock respect and waited until Isiri hade entered her friend's room, before straightening up and heading in to the room after her.  
  
Isiri saw Rhea laying on a four-poster bed, very similar to her own, a bunch of different types of machinery attached all over her body. As soon as Isiri saw this, she ran over to her friend's side and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Seto Kaiba suggested some very good doctors, and thank god for that, because I don't think your friend would have made it."  
  
"SETO KAIBA?" Isiri almost yelled.  
  
"Yes, he helped me take you two to the hospital, the doctors fixed you up and let me take you home. Oh, and I would have left you there two, but how could I leave ROYALTY stranded in a hospital?"  
  
"Ok, I am just going to pretend you didn't say that, this is no time to joke around, so I will not expect you to do that again!" Isiri said in a deadly tone.  
  
"Ok, fine, this is no time too joke, your right. Now, I'm not going to insist you tell me what happened to you, or anything, but I would like to know what's wrong with your friend there." The boy said, causing Isiri to tense up, and noticing this, made Matt continue with his questioning.  
  
"Because, from what I've been told, your friend has an EXTREMELY light pulse. But the funny thing is, she has no wounds, except for a little bruise on her wrist, and trust me, even I know that a little thing like that can't cause one's pulse to slow down, A LOT! And the doctors said that there was nothing that could possibly be causing your friend to slowly lose her life!"  
  
Isiri was quiet.  
  
"Well?" Matt asked, and then took on a look of shock when Isiri stood up and ripped off all the wires and other crap that was hooked on to her friend.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Matt questioned the girl as she picked her friend bridal-style and walked pass the boy.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Matt, I'd like to thank you on both mine and Rhea's behalf for making sure we were alright. It was extremely kind of you and I hope we meet again." She politely acknowledged the boy and then turned for the door, only to turn around and walk back up to her host.  
  
"Oh, and I almost forgot." And with that she kissed Matt on the cheek, "Thanks for taking care of us!" turned around and left the blue haired host standing there in total shock!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Some Where *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh my god! I can't believe she just did that!!"  
  
"Huh, what do you mean Rhea? Who did what?"  
  
"Isiri! You see, I was getting really freaked out with all this darkness and crap, and since I can't see anything in here, where ever the heck we are, I decided to see if I could look out of my body like you could!"  
  
"Wow, aren't you special, now tell me what Isiri did? I want to know, NOW!!!!"  
  
"Ok, ok, just settle down there Lora. Any who, I watched and saw a really cute blue haired boy, and I know what your thinking, but remember where we are here, people can have blue hair, and not to mention yellow, black, and red." Rhea said, mumbling the last part.  
  
"HEY! I heard that! Just because I can't see you or anything else of you for that matter, doesn't mean I CAN'T and WON'T hurt you!!!"  
  
"Ok, ok, sorry about the Yugi remark. But so I see this really cute guy, I think he's the one that took Isis and me in, and then I saw Isiri lean over and KISS HIM!!! Can you believe that? Our little Isis all grown up!" Rhea said in a motherly voice.  
  
"SHE WHAT!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE HER! SHE WENT ON AND ON ABOUT HOW SHE WAS GOING TO SAVE HER FIRST KISS FOR THAT "SPECIAL SOMEONE" AND SHE GOES AHEAD AND KISSES SOME GUY SHE JUST MET? I DO NOT BELIEVE HER! JUST WAIT TILL I CAN GET OUT OF WHERE EVER THE HELL I AM! I SWEAR I'LL-" Lora screamed at her invisible friend but stopped when she felt something and decided to look out of her eye's. That seemed to be the only thing her and Rhea could do while they were trapped in this weird little world of total and complete darkness.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* Turtle Game Shop *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, I see you still haven't left her side Yug, and I wonder why that is?" Joey said with a smug look on his face.  
  
"Very funny Joey, I know exactly what our thinking, and that's not why I'm still by her side." Yugi said as he got up and went to the kitchen's sink. (AN: Yugi's living room, where Lora is laying on the couch, is connected with his kitchen.)  
  
"Oh, but Yug, you just can't seem to leave her alone, or stop talking about her for that matter." Joey said playfully as his friend came back to the living room and put a wet cloth on Lora's face.  
  
That's when Joey got an idea. He quietly snuck up behind Yugi and pushed him. Yugi, not, expecting this, fell right on top of Lora's unconscious body. Yugi could here Joey laughing in the background, but his mind was focused on Lora's eyes because the second he had landed on her they blinked. (They were already opened, hence why she can see out of her eyes.)  
  
But that's when Yugi noticed the fact that his lips had landed on her delicate red ones, and realizing this quickly removed them. His already flustered face turned an even darker shade of scarlet and he moved to get up when he heard a noise. He looked at Lora and saw a spark of life in her once dead eyes and heard her speaking.  
  
"Yug . . . . . . . I'm fi . . . . . .ne . . . . . . no wor . . . . . ry bou . . . . . t . . . . .me. . . . . nd . . . . . . Rhea!" she mumbled. (AN: This is the translation, "Yugi, I'm fine, don't worry about me and Rhea!)  
  
"Wait! Lora, don't go!" Yugi whispered as he leaned closer to the girl.  
  
"You . . . . . . . kin . . . . .da . . . . . . . cute." she said as she watched Yugi move forward bit by bit until his lips touched hers and they kissed if only for a split second and then stopped as Lora said, " Bi . . ." and her bright brown eyes returned to they're lifeless state.  
  
"Lora . . ." Yugi whispered and let a few tears roll down his face.  
  
"Yugi, what's up, I thought I heard Lora talking, is she better?" Joey asked his friend when he saw him smiling and crying at the same time.  
  
"Ya Joey, she's fine." He told his friend.  
  
"YUGI, JOEY!" A girls voice screamed from downstairs.  
  
"That sounds like Isiri!" Joey said happily.  
  
Joey and Yugi ran to the Game Shops entrance and saw Isiri standing there with an unconscious Rhea in her arms.  
  
"Oh no, what- wait, don't tell me."  
  
"That's right, she's gone, just like Lora." Isiri replied coldly, "They've left me here alone in this stupid world. It's all their fault, they should have been more careful!" Isiri said as Joey took Rhea upstairs.  
  
"Don't say that! You know it's not true, your not alone." Yugi said.  
  
"And what would you know? Huh? What pain have you ever faced? What friends have you lost because it was your destiny? Well?" Isiri snapped at the surprised boy.  
  
"I've suffered pain." He said quietly.  
  
"Oh ya? So you were born on the streets too huh? Lost your parents when you were three? Had to survive by your self? Found someone you liked and then loved, and then lost them when they tried to help stop a man from raping a woman? You've faced all that pain?" She said in a challenging voice.  
  
"I lost my parents when I was young too!" he said, trying to prove that she wasn't any different from him.  
  
"Really? Wow, aren't we special! Did the only two people in the world you ever thought cared about you die because of those stupid Millennium Items? Did one of them die trying to save YOUR life? Were you tormented by fictional characters that don't really exist but do now because you were some how pulled in to the world in which they do exist? God Yugi, you know NOTHING!!! You have friends who would never leave your side, but mine, well look how good they're doing! They've both got their soul sucked out by a couple of lunatics! I NEVER should have trusted them! It's caused both them and myself pain! They don't deserve someone like me!" Isiri screamed while crying, her beautiful green eyes filled with pain and sorrow.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Yugi screamed at her, his own violet eyes filled with tears, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS, ESPECIALY LORA! SH'E THE KINDEST PERSON I'VE EVER MET, AND SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE TREATED LIKE THAT!"  
  
Isiri starred at Yugi in complete shock as he continued his own rampage.  
  
"AND YOU KNOW WHAT? LORA AND RHEA ARE JUST FINE! I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT LORA SOME HOW FOUND AWAY TO TALK TO ME THREW HER BODY! SHE TOLD ME THAT SHE AND RHEA WERE ALL RIGHT AND THAT I SHOULDN'T WORRY!! AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE? SHE KISSED ME! YA, THATS RIGHT, SHE KISSED ME! I HAVE FULL TRUST IN LORA AND RHEA, AND YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU SHOULD TO!" and then Yugi turned around and left Isiri just standing there alone in the Game shops entrance.  
  
"I, but what I meant was." Isiri started but stopped when she saw Joey look at her in disgust.  
  
"Really Isiri, I would have never thought you, of all the people I've ever met would say that about their friends! You know what? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were exactly like Kaiba! But luckily for you I DO know better!" and then he too turned away and walked back up stairs.  
  
"I can't believe I just said that." Isiri whispered.  
  
"It's ok young one, everything will be fine." A gentle but strong female voice said.  
  
Isiri whipped around and saw a transparent Isiris looking at her and, if it was even possible, crying.  
  
"But, I, what I said was, just so, just so wrong! Yugi's right, I should have faith in Rhea and Lora! I, I should not have said any of that about them! They don't deserve to be treated like that!" Isiri said, her tears still coming down.  
  
Isiris sighed, "Please, trust me everything will be alright. You have nothing to fear Isiri, so please stop crying." Isiris told the girl as she rubbed a transparent hand on her cheek.  
  
Sniffing, Isiri look her yami straight in the eyes and saw that there was nothing in them but pure love and kindness. And that's when hers went cold. She stopped crying and stood up straight.  
  
Seeing Isiri's sudden change of attitude and appearance, Isiris looked at the girl with a mixture of shock and surprise.  
  
"This would never have happened if it wasn't for "them"!!" she spat at her yami.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They will both pay." Isiri said as the dark half of the millennium Seal started glowing and she walked right through her yami, and left the game shop. Once out side she turned to her left and narrowed her eyes before darting off in that direction.  
  
"My sweet, sweet little princess, what ever shall I do with you? Now matter what I do, I just can't seem to brake you. Well, I guess I will have to do it the old fashion way!"  
  
Isiri stopped. She had only run a few feet, but she could have sworn she heard someone talking.  
  
"I'm losing my mind." She said as she shook her head and then continued running. She didn't know how, but for some reason she "knew" exactly where to go to reach the two bastereds that had stolen her friend's souls.  
  
Ten minutes later, Isiri found her self, standing in a forest, all by her self. Her right hand was pointing right a head of her, and it hadn't moved or pointed in any other direction. If she moved forward, it fell limp to her side, if she moved to the side, it pointed in the same direction. She had no clue as to what was going on; so she did the only thing that came to her mind, yell!  
  
"OK YOU TWO BASTEREDS, GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW, OR I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I WILL BLOW UP THE ENTIRE FOREST UNTIL I FIND YOU!!!"  
  
"My, my, don't we have a big mouth." Someone said as the forest around Isiri turned black and white, and a deep gray fog covered the ground.  
  
"Where are they?" Isiri screamed.  
  
"Where are who" Bakura's voice said as it drifted around the shadow realm.  
  
"Don't you dare even try and play games with me Bakura, I know you and Marik some how took their souls, and I plan on getting them back in to their own bodies!!!"  
  
Isiri listened for Bakura's response but heard none. "Where is he?"  
  
"Right behind you." She heard Bakura whisper in her ear and ducked just as a knife came swinging at her. Thinking fast, Isiri did a summersault forward and then a flip, landing on her feet before she turned around to see if Bakura was still there.  
  
"Dam it, where did you go you crazy son of a bitch!"  
  
"Well, I don't know about him, but I do know where I am." Marik said as he suddenly came up from her right side and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. When she was close enough, Marik grabbed her other hand and put them both behind her back, which was facing him.  
  
"You know, a bully once did that to me at school." Isiri said slyly, "And trust me, it DOESN'T WORK!" she said, yelling the last of the sentence as she kicked her foot backwards and connected it with "the place where the sun don't shine," and heard him squeal slightly and release her from his grip, taking this to her advantage, Isiri kicked Marik HARD in the stomach with her right foot, and sent him flying backwards in to the shadow realm, and out of her sight.  
  
"I didn't take Tae-Kwan-Do for nothing I hope you know!" Isiri shouted in to the nothingness, "Now, tell me where my friends souls are and I wont hurt you, even if you are a couple of bastereds that deserve to go to hell!"  
  
"I won't take your bad mouthing any longer!" she heard Bakura yell from behind her. She whipped around, but didn't see anything, so she turned back and lurched forward as she felt a solid fist connect with her stomach.  
  
Not wanting to give Bakura any more open spaces to attack her, Isiri stumbled backwards, hoping that this would give her more time to recover, but luck wasn't on her side because she felt Bakura kick her knees, causing her to fall forward, slightly hitting him, but not enough to knock him down too.  
  
Isiri felt pain coursing through her body as she tried to stand up, but only ended up rolling backwards after a kick to the chest by Bakura.  
  
*Cough* *Cough* "That . . . hurt!" Isiri managed to spit out before she felt someone pick her up by the collar of her shirt.  
  
"What?" she heard Marik say as he came up behind Bakura, "No smart mouth comments or sassy remarks? Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you actually had nothing TO say!" Marik finished, a smile on both his and Bakura's faces.  
  
"I guess we finally broke her."  
  
"Get a life you crazed Egyptian ass- holes!!!" Isiri said and then spat in Bakura's face.  
  
"Why you little bitch!" Bakura said and then slapped the now bruised and bleeding raven-haired girl across the face.  
  
"Lets just get this over and done with, we don't have all day, Ahnocksunamoon wants her out of the way just like her little friends." Marik said, obviously impatient.  
  
"My pleasure." Bakura said as he leaned forward and started to kiss Isiri on the lips. ************************************************************************  
Author's Notes  
  
Isiri- I bet you all expected Kaiba to take Isiri and Rhea back to his place, didn't ya? Ha, I so know I fooled you there! I just had to do that!! Oh, and how about that cliffhanger? Is that a good one or what?? But all my loyal reviewers will just have to wait for the next chapter! And how the heck are the girls going to get out of this one? I know. I've known since I wrote the third chapter to this! And you'll never guess what I'm going to do! Oh, I can't wait for the next chapter and I'm the one writing it!! Well, better get back to writing!! ^.^ Later Dayz!! 


	14. Chapter 14: Reunited At Last!

Isiri- To . . . . .lazy . . . . .can't . . . . . .talk . . . .. . .enjoy . . . . ..story!  
  
Lora- What the hell? Get off your lazy ass and say the damn exclaimer!  
  
Isiri- *Mumbles rude comments*  
  
Lora- I HEARD THAT!!!! *Hits Isiri over the head with a giant mallet*  
  
Isiri- *Starry eyed*  
  
Lora- I'll just go ahead and say the disclaimer for my good old friend Isiri!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I would have thought you damn lawyers would have gotten it through your thick skulls by now, ISIRI DOES'NT OWN Y.G.O! SO GO AWAY!!!  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Reunited At Last  
  
~*~ LAST TIME, ON "The Millennium Guardians" ~*~  
  
"Lets just get this over and done with, we don't have all day, Ahnocksunamoon wants her out of the way just like her little friends." Marik said, obviously impatient.  
  
"My pleasure." Bakura said as he leaned forward and started to kiss Isiri on the lips.  
  
~*~ NOW . . . . . . . ~*~  
  
'I can't let my self be destroyed, I must stop this! I can't let my friends down, I MUST save them!!!' Isiri screamed in her mind.  
  
Suddenly a bright light appeared and engulfed Isiri and everything around her, sending her to somewhere she had never been before.  
  
"Where am I?" Isiri asked out load when she opened her eyes and found her self in a long, seemingly endless hallway.  
  
"Your safe from the world Isiri."  
  
"ISIS???"  
  
"Using everything I could, I granted your wish."  
  
"What?" a very confused, 14-year-old girl asked.  
  
"I heard your plea, you wanted to save your friends. So I granted your wish."  
  
"Um, okay, and how exactly did you do that?"  
  
"Like I said, using everything I could, I transported your soul out of your chambers and in to mine."  
  
"This is you soul room?" Isiri asked as she looked down the never-ending hallway.  
  
"I know what your thinking, and yes, this is just like what Shadi did when he entered Yugi's mind. But, you see, my room consists of no doors, no entrance or exit, nothing but a never-ending space and torches to help you lose your way."  
  
"But, how can you stand it here, aren't you lonely?"  
  
"I have bonded my soul to this item so there is no way to free it."  
  
"I, but that can't be true, I mean, surely I could do something!"  
  
"There is nothing you can do, now please, go and save your friends." Isiris said and then vanished from Isiri's view, along with everything else, which soon turned back to the black and white, fog covered, forest shaped shadow realm.  
  
Isiri opened her eyes and noticed that Bakura and Marik were no wear to be seen. She slowly stood up and wiped her mouth of some dry blood. Scanning the area around her, Isiri saw something in front of her. She slowly walked up to it and saw a violet crystal ball, floating in the air in front of her.  
  
"What the heck is that?"  
  
"Huh? That sounds like, ISIRI?" a very familiar voice screamed from within the ball.  
  
"OH MY GOD, LORA? Is that you??"  
  
"ISIRI! It is you, oh thank god, where are you, I can't see anything. I'm in pitch black nothingness, and Rhea's here too, or at least I think she is, I mean, I can talk to her, but that's it!"  
  
"Um, Lora, I think you're in a floating, violet orb, well, not you but your soul!!"  
  
"WHAT?? Are you serious? Oh, well than why don't you GET ME OUT OF HERE????"  
  
"Okay, okay, just chill out, I'll get you out in just a second." Isiri said as she grabbed the floating orb and raised it above her head.  
  
"NO!!" she heard Marik's voice scream from behind her.  
  
She turned her head ever so slightly and smirked at Marik before she turned around again and smashed the glass orb against the floor of the shadow realm.  
  
There was a quick flash of light and then, out of nowhere, Lora appeared and landed on Marik.  
  
"OwoHWOooWOhO! That hurt!!" Lora moaned.  
  
"Get . . . off . . . of . . . me!!" Lora heard someone say from underneath her.  
  
She looked down and saw Marik and as soon as she realized whom it was, jumped off and towered over him with the most deadly glare in the world!! I mean, if looks could kill, Marik would be dead fifty times over!  
  
"You sick son of a bitch, how dare you waste my first kiss, actually, HOW DARE YOU KISS ME AT ALL!!!" Lora screamed at Marik.  
  
"Ya, well I didn't want to kiss a weak little wench like you either!" he screamed right back.  
  
"WEAK? I'LL SHOW YOU WEAK!!!" Lora screamed and then kick Marik so hard in the stomach, he actually "flew" a couple feet before landing and rolling away.  
  
Lora crossed her arms and then turned to Isiri.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" she asked.  
  
"Hm." Isiri said and then started snickering, and when she couldn't hold it in and more, starting laughing out loud.  
  
"WHAT?" the brunet asked her friend.  
  
"Maybe you should go to your cute little 4 inch boy friend!" Isiri managed to say before she continued on with her fit of laughter.  
  
"You better watch your back, Isis, or else you might just find the Millennium Dagger in it!" Lora said in a deadly tone before she ran off and yelled, "Just kidding! HA HA! Oh my god you should have seen your face!" and disappeared, laughing.  
  
"Damn it, she got the last laugh!!! Oh well, she usually does. Well, better go look for Rhea." Isiri said as she ran off in the direction her friend went.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lora walked in the shadow realm, not really sure which way she was going, and soon found a scarlet coloured orb floating in the air.  
  
"Oh ya, that must be Rhea! Ok, better make sure, Rhea, you there?"  
  
"Ah, hey Lora, course I am, you are asking?"  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to make sure that your soul was in this scarlet orb I found."  
  
"Right, ok then. WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT???" Rhea screamed from with in the scarlet orb.  
  
"Well Rhea, it's a long story, so to make it simple, when Bakura kissed you he some how suck your soul out and transported it to this scarlet coloured orb I have in my hands."  
  
"WELL WOULD YOU BE SO KIND AS TO GET ME OUT OF HERE???"  
  
"Oh, ya, sure! Just take a chill pill will ya?" Lora replied calmly.  
  
"Fine, what ever, now get me out of here!"  
  
"Ah, oh, ha ha, opps, I forgot to ask Isiri how she got me out of my little violet orby thingy ma-bobber! Well, I guess I'll just have to smash it!" Lora said, as she got ready to smash Rhea's orb.  
  
"You do that and I'll have to kill you." She heard a voice say from behind her. And then she felt something cold move up her arm, slowly making it's way to her neck.  
  
(AN: Just in case everyone forgot, I have issues with knifes/daggers/swords, but mostly knifes/daggers being held up to people's necks, so don't be surprised if almost every chapter I write has one of those thing's in it!! ^___^)  
  
"Put the orb down on the floor." Bakura hissed at Lora.  
  
Slowly Lora bent down and put the Rhea's orb on the floor and then stood back up straight.  
  
"You know, you can't hurt me Bakura! I'm a spirit!" Lora told Bakura slyly.  
  
"Ah, yes, that is so true, I couldn't hurt you with any normal dagger, but this isn't any normal dagger." He said back, smiling.  
  
"What do you- oh my god, you have Rhea's Millennium Dagger!"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Well, I think then that it would only be fair if Rhea took it back."  
  
"But you can't set her soul free you stupid wench!"  
  
"Yes I can, and you want to know why?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because . . . I can still BRAKE IT!" Lora said and then stomped on the orb as hard as she could and watched as there was a flash of light, and taking this to her advantage, swung her head back words, hitting Bakura on the head and knocking him off balance, releasing her, but not before he managed to leave a gash on Lora's neck.  
  
*Kerr-Plunk*  
  
"Who, hey, where am I?"  
  
"Right now? Well you would be on top of me you idiot!!!" Lora yelled at her friend.  
  
"Well it wasn't very smart of you to be standing under me, now was it??"  
  
"Oh please!" Lora said, and then shoved her friend off of her.  
  
"Rhea? Rhea, is that you? Oh thank god your ok!" Isiri said as she came in to view.  
  
"Isis's is here too?" Rhea asked, obviously confused.  
  
"Yup!" Lora replied.  
  
"Ok, so how exactly do we get out of here?" Isiri asked her two closest friends.  
  
"I have no clue." Lora said.  
  
"Um, I still don't know where "here" is, guys, mind filling me in?" Rhea said, her patients very thin.  
  
"Oh, well we're in some shadow realm that either Bakura or Marik created." Isiri informed the girls.  
  
"Well that explains the weird scenery, so how do we get out?"  
  
"Well, I could try and concentrate all my energy and see if I can get us out of here. I mean, the left half of the Millennium Seal can stop the power of the other items, right? So why can't it get us out of the shadow realm?"  
  
"Well it's defiantly worth a try. Go for it Isiri!"  
  
"Ya Isis, I'm starting to get sick of this stupid shadow realm any way!" Rhea coaxed on her friend.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing!" Isiri said and then closed her eyes and started concentrating really hard.  
  
'Ok, um I want to leave this stupid shadow realm created by one of the millennium items.' She said in her mind.  
  
"Look," Rhea said to Lora, "one of the half's are starting to glow!"  
  
Sure enough the left half of Isiri's Millennium Seal had started to glow and slowly, but surely, the glow grew brighter and stronger.  
  
'I want to leave this darkness, Set, I call upon your powers, able me to counter this shadow realms magic and free me and my friends from this place's hold!'  
  
Isiri felt something like never before. It was a rush of power, pure, raw, power. She could feel it course through her veins, searching for something in it's vessel's body, and then Isiri let out a scream, she couldn't take the power, it was too immense, but she couldn't stop, she said she would get her and her friends out of this place, and she meant it!  
  
An astonishing light surrounded Isiri and blinded the two watching spirit's, and then, the light expanded like an explosion and covered everything in sight, and then, just like that, it disappeared, along with the immense surge of power, and the shadow realm.  
  
Isiri opened her eyes and saw the lush, green forest she had entered and knew she had done it. Slowly she got up and held her sweaty palm to the side of her head as she propped her self up against a tree. She was weak, but not weak enough to walk, and so limping ever so slightly, she started walking off in what she hoped was the direction of the Turtle Game shop!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi watched as the setting sun shown it's final rays of light on the little city when he heard a groan come from the couch, he quickly rushed over there and saw Lora propped up on an elbow, a hand to her head.  
  
"Where?" she asked and then fell backwards when she felt a body being thrown at her and clasping their arms around her.  
  
"Oh, you're okay! I was really worried about you Lora!" came the cry from the body hugging the brunette.  
  
Lora recognized the voice in a second and replied, "Ah, dude, I never knew you cared!!" and then managed to sit up as Yugi let go of her and stood up.  
  
He smiled sweetly, blushing a bit, and then asked, "Hey, if you're ok, then does that mean Rhea's fine, too?" as his violet eye's seemed to shine with a new life.  
  
"Oh ya, that's right, she should be awake by now too, hey, wait a minute, my soul's back in my body, then that means Isiri must have succeeded!!"  
  
"Hey, did anyone get the licenses plate of that pick up truck?" a moaning voice asked as it's owner stumbled across the living room like a drunk man, before plopping down on a couch.  
  
"RHEA!" Lora exclaimed, dashing out of her seat and over to her friend, embracing her in a hug.  
  
"Ya, I'm here. Um, Lor, mind if ya quite with the whole hugging thing now?"  
  
Lora let go of her friend and then went back to her couch, Yugi sitting beside her.  
  
"So, what exactly has been going on?" the tri-haired coloured boy asked the girls.  
  
And so they started their tale of what happened as Mr. Motto came in with some mugs of steaming hot chocolate. (AN: Mmmmmmmm, hot chocolate . . . . . . . wait a minute, Mr. Motto isn't here, oh well! *Snaps fingers as Yugi's grandpa and the hot chocolate disappears* I'll miss that hot chocolate . . . . . . .)  
  
"And then Isiri used the power of her Millennium Seal to free us from the shadow realm." Rhea concluded the story.  
  
"Wow, it look's like you girls are in more danger then I had thought." Yami said after he took over Yugi's body.  
  
"Ya no kidding, I mean, one minute we're enjoying our regular school life, the next minute, we're stuck in another dimension being chased my a couple of psycho path's who want some new Millennium item's that never use to exist!!" Rhea stated and then sighed, resting her head on her pale hands.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, Yugi, isn't Isiri here?"  
  
"No, she isn't, she set out to find you guy's after Bakura got Rhea. I haven't seen or heard from her since." The boy replied, now that he had control over his body again.  
  
"Oh god, who knows what kind of trouble she's going to get herself in to! We better go look for her."  
  
"Just give it a rest, Lora, I'm sure she'll be just fine. Besides, I don't know about you, but I'm totally dead, I need major sleep!!" Rhea yawned.  
  
"I am really exhausted myself. Maybe we should rest a bit before we go out looking for her." Lora replied and waited for a response from her friend.  
  
*SNORE*  
  
Yugi & Lora- *SWEAT DROP* ^_^;;;  
  
"I'm guessing she's the kind of person who can fall asleep really fast?" Yugi asked, smiling.  
  
"Um, ya, you could say that." Lora sheepishly told him.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, fancy meeting you here." An oh too familiar voice said from behind the very lost Isiri.  
  
"Oh Ra, why must you torture me so??" Isiri whined as Matt came up to her side and put on arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Oh, my dear princess, the great god Ra does not torture you, if anything that would be my job!" Matt joked and removed his arm, now walking in sync with her.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny, Matt." Isiri said dryly.  
  
"Oh great Isis, ruler of all, are you lost?"  
  
"Well, you sure are smarter then you look." Isiri stated, rolling her eyes.  
  
"HA! I guess even princess's have a sense of humor!"  
  
"Sense of humor? I was being serious!" Isiri said innocently.  
  
Matt smiled and shook his head. "You know, um, there's this thing I have to go to, and um, well I really didn't want to go alone . . ."  
  
Isiri stopped when she heard him trail off. Looking at Matt, she saw his cheeks turning a little red. She blinked a couple of times, not sure if she just heard him right, and then burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh my god . . . . . you're kidding . . . . right?" she said in between laughs.  
  
Matt's blush deepened as he looked at the laughing girl and the seriously said, "No I am not!" which made her quiet down to a slight giggle and look at him with her deep green eyes.  
  
"Ah, you're so cute when you're serious!" the raven haired girl said, smiling brightly, and making Matt's blush turn crimson.  
  
"So, what's this, "thing," exactly??"  
  
"It's just some cruise I have to go on for a business party, and, y' know, it would be really boring if I had to listen to those men talk about work, work, and more work. I just thought you might want to come."  
  
"Hm . . . well, when is it?"  
  
"It's on November 5th, exactly three day's from now!"  
  
"WHAT??? November 5th? That's Lora's birthday. Hey, that gives my an idea!" Isiri said and started talking to Matt . . .  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Author's Notes:  
  
Isiri-So, what do you think? I thought it was pretty funny! A little exciting, and pretty well written, considering the previous chapters I've written. Well, I'm posting this a lot later then I expected, but Ms Griffin, my totally evil S.S teacher has been giving me projects, and they're always due the next day! *Sigh* So the fact that I got this up has made me really happy!!  
  
Lora-Ya, it was my birthday yesterday!! Happy birthday to me!! Ya, hoo!!!  
  
Isiri-Well, ya, I was going to post your B-day chapter on the fith, but once again, school! I can't wait for the summer, but since that's so far away, I can't wait for Christmas!! Then I'll get off for a little while and will be able to catch up on my stories! Speaking of which, I thought the girls should get out for a little while, so that's why I'm writing Lora's "special chapter" as she likes to call it.  
  
Lora-YA!! ^__^  
  
Isiri-And while we're on the subject of stories, I just recently posted another FanFic. It takes place in Egypt, starring a few new characters; Kiko, Ayumi, and Uska. But don't worry, there is some old favorites such as Yami, Marik, and Bakura. It's my first try at an Action/Adventure and romance F.F, so give me a break if it sucks!  
  
Lora- I think it's pretty good my self, it's all about this girl, Kiko, who is being trained as a warier and soon falls in love with a boy she meets called Yugi. But when she discovers that the whole time, it was the prince of Egypt, Yami, things get really messed up. Now, she's Yami's royal protector, because his father was killed, and at the age of 13, it would be really easy for anyone to kill him and take the throne, and that's when our favorite guys come in, Marik and Bakura!!  
  
Isiri-Well, sry for all this babble, click that fav. button of mine, and REVIEW PLZ!!! ^__^ 


	15. Chapter 15: Birthday Cruise Blues Pt 1

DISCLAIMER: This is the last time you'll see this, well, at least until chapter 20, understand? Me no own YGO, just plot and all OC's. Oh, and my Millennium items. If you want to use them at all, feel free to E-Mail me and let me know, I'll most likely say yes!!

        **WARNING: THE FOLOWING CONTAINS CONTENTS SOME READERS MAY FIND DISTERBING, READING DISCRESION IS ADVISED!**

**Isiri**- Ok Jessica (Aka. Mariks-girl1) I'm sorry I took so long, but I had a major writers block. Seriously, I couldn't type anything. Then I had a major break through in Virtual Reality, which hyped me up to type for Desert Rose, which in turn gave me a break through in Millennium Guardians. See how I work, I need to type other stories to get ideas on the rest. Or, rather inspiration.

**Lora**- And this is 20 pages (Without all the spaces in between the paragraphs IT'S 14) this chapter is, so please, please, please, be happy, happy, happy!!! She typed it in about five days, so don't get mad, GET GLADE!!!

**Isiri**- I can't believe you still say that. It's incredibly sad in my opinion.

**Rhea**- Too true, too true.

**Lora**- Fine then! See if I care!!! Wait a minute! *Looks at chapter title* WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, "Birthday Cruise Blues Pt.1?" HOW COULD YOU SPLIT MY SPECIAL CHAPTER IN TO TWO PARTS??

**Isiri**- Hey, please, just understand, I had major writers block, which means I can't type all that well, and although this is a mindless, first time fluff chapter that I wrote, the end will freak you out and leave you with one of the biggest and best cliff hangers I've ever wrote!! Well, at least that's what I think. So, without further ado, please enjoy the next chapter of The Millennium Guardians.

                                           **Chapter Fifteen: Birthday Cruise Blues**

**~LAST TIME:**

             "So, what's this, "thing," exactly??"

             "It's just some cruise I have to go on for a business party, and, y' know, it would be really boring if I had to listen to those men talk about work, work, and more work. I just thought you might want to come."

             "Hm . . . well, when is it?"

             "It's on November 5th, exactly three day's from now!"

             "WHAT??? November 5th? That's Lora's birthday. Hey, that gives my an idea!" Isiri said and started talking to Matt . . .

**~THIS TIME:**

   A soft jingling sound drifted through the Turtle Game Shop as hushed foot steps sped through the card shop and up in to the next floor.

   The creaking of an opening door could be heard as someone walked in to the Motto's living room. The sight she saw made her smirk. Yugi Motto was asleep on the couch, sitting up, his head resting against the corner of the couch, and a brunette named Lora was peace-fully rested against the boy's shoulder, while Rhea Minokoe snored on a love seat.

   'That is sooooooooooo cute! Hey, Lora's asleep, this is my chance to sneak off with Rhea.' Exiting her thoughts, Isiri moved over to the snoring pile named Rhea, and gently shook her.

   "Grrrr. . . stupid spiders, I WILL squish you!" mumbling, Rhea's left hand shot up and smack Isiri across her face, knocking her to the ground.

   Rubbing her check, the fallen girl rose to her feet and pulled her friends ear. Grinning successfully when a small yelp came from Rhea's lips as she awoke, Isiri rose her index finger to her mouth making a quite, "shh" sound and motioned for the once sleeping girl to get up.

   Doing as she was told, Rhea got up and followed Isiri out of the living room and in to the shop.

   "Ok, so what's with pulling my ear, walking me up from a happy dream of squishing spiders?"

   'So that's what she was talking about. Explains why she hit me at least!'

   "And why you were telling me to be very quite?" Finished her questioning, Rhea leaned against one of the stores walls.

   "First of all, you hit me because you were dreaming about killing spiders, so I initially grabbed your ear and pulled it." She paused for a second, noticing her friends sheepish smile and tiny blush, but then continued.

   "And I wanted you to be quiet as to not wake up Lora and Yugi. Oh, by the way, did you see them? They looked so cute!! I wish Lora could have seen her self. Just imagine the look on her face when she wakes up! Anyways, guess what day it is?"

   "Um, Tuesday?"

   Sighing and laughing a little, the holder of The Millennium Seal shook her head. "Close enough, it's November 5th!"

   After a minute of silence, Rhea said, "Um, ok, ya, is this a guessing game or something?"

   "Baka! It's Lora's birthday in two days, duh!!"

   "Oh, ya, you're right! Cool! So, what are we going to do? What am I going to give her? What should I wear?

   **Crickets Chirp**

   "Okay, scratch that last one."

   A mischievous smile slid on to Isiri's face. "Were going some where special for Lore's B-Day! And I woke you up so that we could go shopping and get her something. And no, money's not an option. You see, I ran in to a friend on my way back, and he gave me a ride." As if on cue, a tall boy with brown hair and blue eyes steeped through the door.

   "Oh, your majesty, I'm so sorry, I did not realize you were talking to a friend. If you don't mind, what is this lovely ladies name?"

   "Shut up!" Isiri snapped at the boy and glared at him. "Matt, meet Rhea. Rhea, meet the obnoxious, annoying, smart ass, rich boy: Matt."

   Quirking an eyebrow, Rhea repeated what Matt had said a couple moments before, "Your majesty?"

   "Oh, yes, Isis is name of an Egyptian queen and Goddess, is it not?"

   "NO! Don't you even get her started!"

   "Isiri, didn't you tell him that your name is not Isis, it just a nick name?" slightly confused and still tiered, Rhea could only ask the obvious question, well, at least to her.

   "Yes, OF COURSE! He just won't listen to me. I've tried to get him to stop over and over again, but no, it just doesn't work!"

   "Oh, ok, ISIS. Hey, why didn't you tell me before, that you were royalty, I always wondered why you never wanted anything from a rich gal like me! This explains it all, just pretending to live with foster parents, you little bugger you!"

   "REHA!!" furious at her best friend, the raven-haired girl crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back to her.

   "Wow, now she's even acting like royalty!" at this remark, both Rhea and Matt burst out laughing.

   "Enough already, are we going to go get Lore a birthday present before she wakes up or what??" impatiently, Isiri looked at the two people who had stopped laughing their heads off.

   "Sure, I'll take you two ladies to Domino Mall right away!!" and with that, Matt led Rhea and Isiri to the awaiting limo and drove off.

   Suddenly, Isiri started smirking

   "You know how Lora's got, "The Pictures" of us, Rhea??"

   "Yes?" the teen answered, treading carefully

   "Well, remember the position she was in with her long time anime crush?"

   A knowing smile slid on Rhea's face.

   "Hey Matt, is there any chance you could buy us a-"

   The boy cut her off. "Actually, I just happen to know where there is an electronics store, and it also just happens to be in the Domino Mall.

                                      *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

   Lora woke to footsteps and hushing noises.

   'What the . . .' she thought as she heard a voice whispering a count down to someone else who could just barely seem to contain their laughter, considering they couldn't stop their very annoying giggling. A very feminine, annoying giggle, a very familiar, feminine and annoying giggle, the one that only Rhea could make.

 'Wait a second. A giggling Rhea, plus a count down, equals a whole lot of trouble for me!'

   "3 . . . 2 . . .1, say cheese!"

   'Cheese? NO!'

   ***FLASH***

   Lora jolted up and came face to face with two hysterical girls, one chuckling boy and couple seconds later, a very confused, but adorable looking, Yugi Motto.

   And that's when she noticed the digital camera on the ground with a picture of her head resting against Yugi's shoulder, her left arm more or less dangling around his side, his hand intertwined with hers, and Yugi's head tilted to the side, putting it on her brown locks. Both of whom were sleeping.

   Lora's face slowly reddened a darker shad by every passing moment until her face became the most crimson colour ever seen to man. And then she closed her eyes and opened them slowly smiling, and stood up.

   Isiri and Rhea stopped laughing and watched with fearful eyes as Lora took two more steps before turning her smile in to a smirk, an evil glint dancing in her eyes.

  The two girls gulped and watched as the other female looked down to her feet, then back up. Rhea looked down, followed by Isiri and found the small silver digital camera Matt had bought for them laying there, Lora's foot inches above it.

   A small, "He, he, he." Came from Rhea's lips as Lora removed her foot and watched as Isiri dove for the camera, but missed it as Lora knocked it away with a swift movement of her foot and then stuck the same foot out and smiled a little wider as Rhea, who had just started out for the camera now laying to the side of the couch, tripped and fell, landing on Isiri.

***CLICK***

***SNAP*** 

***FLASH***

   The two fallen teens raised the heads to see the digital camera in the hands of the still smiling, and obviously pleased, Lora Katseroke. "Well, that makes photo #49. One more and that makes 50. Oh, and can't forget to delete this." She pressed a button and, satisfied walked out of the room and in to her own, shutting the door.

   "Um, I missed something really important, didn't I?" Yugi asked, dumbfounded.

   The boy, whom Yugi had just noticed chuckled and then said, "Yes, you did." And then went to help Rhea off of Isiri.

   "Damn! We finally got something against the girl, and she takes it away and gets another one of us!"

   "Damn is right." Mumbled Isiri, dusting her self off, and then realized that Yugi was looking at her questionably, shifting his gaze from her, and then to the boy behind her.

   "Oh! I'm so sorry Yugi, I totally forgot. The boy right here," she pointed behind her, "is Matt Allore. He saved me from bleeding to death after Bakura stole Rhea's soul. He also drove me back here after I got hers and Lora's back. All though, we ended up falling asleep in his limo, and didn't get back until this morning. And then he was kind enough to provide a place to have Lora's birthday, which is today, and let me and Rhea borrow some cash to buy presents for her."

   "Lora's birthday? Today? Today is her birthday? Wait, what? I'm a little lost."

   A kind smile graced her lips. "If you have nothing to do today, Matt has invited me on a cruise. And since it was Lora's birthday, he said she may come. But the cruise is a formal event, so she would have to bring a date. That would be you."

   He blushed. "Ah, you look so adorable when you do that! Anyways, Rhea's coming too, and since she also needs a date, and I'm going with Matt, I was wondering if you could call up Joey and invite him?"

   "What? You actually want Rhea and Joey going together??"

   "Well, you don't have to tell him that, just as long as there is enough boys with us girls, were fine! I'm not stupid enough to tell Joey that, shesh!" rolling her eyes, Isiri flopped down on the couch next to Yugi.

   "But obviously you are stupid enough to tell me!" came the low growling voice of Rhea.

   "Shit! Um, I mean, it's not actually a date Ree, just don't mention anything about it around him, and please, just try to get alone. I mean, it's not like Kai's here."

  "Feh. What ever! Just as long as you never bring this up again in the history of our lives, got that?"

   With a sweet smile Isiri said, "Of course Rhea, never again shall I mention this." Her fingers crossed behind her back.

                                   *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   "That's the boat?" pointing her finger at the S.S. Shippo **(An: I'm sry, I just couldn't help it, I just love that cute kitsune, Shippo, from InuYasha!!!)** Lora stared in awe.

   "I told you, it's not a boat it's a cruise ship!" Rhea said in frustration as she stepped out of the limo and walked up next to Lora. She was wearing black shoes with a matching ankle length skirt that clung to her hips. Her red, sleeveless, shirt was held in place by two straps that tied behind her neck. Her brown hair was braided instead of her usual ponytail, and she wasn't wearing any make-up.

   "Cruise ship, boat, what ever, it's all the same to me!" Lora hummed happily. She wore a simple blue, knee long dress that dipped at her chest, but not low enough to show any cleavage. She had pink lip stick and blue eye shadow on, and her brown hair was up in a neat bun. A pair of pink high-heeled shows with little blue flower designs running across each side were on her feet.

   Isiri came out next in a pair of black high-heeled shoes. She wore a black, spaghetti strapped dress that split open at the waist in the front and went in two layers to each side, revealing sown on black capries. She had on dark red lipstick and gold eye shadow, her black hair flowing freely in the wind. "Actually, you're both wrong."

   "Oh, and how's that?" Rhea countered.

   "Because, if both of you think your right, you're obviously wrong."

   "But I don't think I'm right, I know I'm right!"

   "Ah, but, that could not be true, because I know you're wrong, which would mean I do not think you are wrong, and your last comment meant nothing in the feeble argument which you are trying to prevail in, though it is very unlikely that such a thing shall ever happen."

   "What? Hey Isis, way to many big words in there, you've totally lost me."

   "Good. That means I won! Nice try, but you could never match wits with me!!"

   "I know," Lora spoke up,  "that's because you don't have any."

   "WHAT!" Isiri smacked Lora upside the head, causing the younger teen to rub the spot 

where she'd been hit.

   "Ladies, ladies, please, you must be on your best behavior. There are a lot of important people from all across Japan here." Came the calm but amused voice of the black tux wearing boy, Matt, as he came up beside Isiri.

   "And your majesty, I must say, your outfit looks simply stunning on you."

   "Ya, ya, just like you said when you picked us up, well, what are we waiting for? Lets go already, I've never been on a cruise ship before and I can't wait to see what it looks like!!" smiling and yelling a quick, "Hurry the Hell up, Gods, you guys are as slow as snails," Isiri ran off, a sweat dropping Matt in tow.

   "Well we would if Joey and Yugi would stop being so embarrassed about wearing a couple of tux's!" screamed Rhea at the slowly disappearing forms of her best friend and host.

   As if on cue, Yugi, in a blue tux, stepped out with an overly happy Joey, in a green tux, right behind him. "Did someone say our names?"

   "Ya Yugi, I did." Rhea said and in an instant she was holding Joey's hand, running off towards the ships entrance.

   "Well, don't want to be left behind, do ya, Yugi?"

   "Not if I can help. Last one there's a rotten egg!" Yugi ran off, and a couple seconds later, a yelling Lora running after him.

   Yugi, despite his head start, was the last one to meet up with the rest of the gang. After he had started running, he didn't realize he had just challenge Lora, who 1. Never backs down from a challenge. 2. Gives every challenge her all, and 3. Was the first place cross-country runner, four years running.  
  


   "Well, now that everyone's here, why don't we make our way to the dinning room?" politely holding out his arm to Isiri, he smiled largely when she took it and followed him, the other four close behind.

    "So, why exactly did you invite me to this "business" cruise of yours, Matt?"

   "Like I told you, I'm still a kid, 17, and I know what these cruises are like."

   "Well, why don't you enlighten me?"

   "Extremely boring beyond belief, trust me! And besides, last time women were all over me."

   The second those last words came out of his mouth, Isiri had stopped and glared at Matt with the coldest eyes she had ever made. "So I'm here to stop a bunch of hormone driven women from clobbering you? Is that it? Gods, I should have known. You're all the same!"

   "No, no, Isiri, you've got it all wrong. I'd rather have you in my company instead of a bunch of women! I'm not trying to lie to you or use you, please Isiri, believe me!"

   She stared at him. "You, you said my name."

   Matt looked at her, confused, and then realized that he had used her real name; not princess, your majesty, or Isis. "You must mean it."

   He looked at her. "Ya, I do."

   A small pink tinted their cheeks and their eyes were suddenly interested in the passing walls as they had started moving again. A couple seconds later, they walked through two huge doors and a small gasp came from Isiri. The room was huge, one of the biggest one's she had ever seen. There were tables set up all across it, sliver wear, flowers, and crystal glasses on every white clothed table, and golden brown chairs with red cushions built in to the seats and backs seated eight people per table.

   "Wow!" looking around, she noticed the black tux wearing orchestra standing on a four-foot high stage playing soft classical musical. Below them there were couples dancing in a blocked off area she easily guessed was the dance floor. The walls were a warm olive colour that seemed to be tinted with gold, and crimson red banners went around the entire room. Four single statues seemed to create a box around the dance floor and the dinning area as the were placed in four corners of the large room.

   "Beautiful!" Lora breathed from behind the gawking Isiri. "This looks even better then Rhea's ball room!"

   "Hey! My mom worked hard at decorating that room!"

   "But you've got to admit, it is breath taking." Came the happy voice of Yugi Motto.

   "Oh, man, dat 'as got ta be da biggest buffet table I 'av ever seen!"

   Everyone fell down anime style, and none too soon, Joey was whacked up the head by no other then Rhea. "How can think about food and totally ignore the ships beauty??"

   "Easy, I jus think, "food" n it's done!"

   "Ah, why don't we find our table, so that way we'll always know where to find each other if we ever get lost?" Yugi suggested, afraid of the on coming argument.

   "Great idea, Yugi. Matt, care to lead the way?"

   "Sure Lora, this way, please everyone." He led the group to one of the many tables in the room, only this one was empty and one of the few by the windows, which gave a clear view of the ships starboard deck and the calm, endless, blue sea.

   "Well, I think I'll go check out dat buffet table now, see ya guys later!" the blond rubbed his hands together and disappeared in the crowd of people. "Guess I have to go make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, like spike the punch." Annoyed, Rhea quickly said bye to her friends and walked off towards the buffet table.

   The girls laughed. "I don't think he would actually do that, but then again . . ." Isiri trailed off, earning a louder laugh from her friend.

   "Hey, Yugi, why don't we leave the girls to their laughing, and let me introduce you to some of my friends and colleagues.

   The small boy smiled nervously and said, "Sure, why not?" and walked off with the brunette.

   "Well, since we're all alone, why don't I ask you something, Lora? Why didn't you delete that digital picture of you and Yugi?"

   She gasped, shocked, but then glared at her friend, "How did you know?"

   "Easy, I had to borrow the camera to take a picture of Rhea in her sleep, she was drooling, saying something about, "mom's Thanks Giving turkey," and was sprawled all over her bed. So, after I took the picture, I looked for it in the camera's memory, I saw the Picture I took of you two still there!"

   "I swear, you tell anyone and you'll regret the day you ever crossed Lora Katseroke!" growled the birthday girl.

   "Oh, don't be so silly, you'd never do anything . . . well, not to me at least! And besides, I've had all day to do it, and I haven't yet, I was just curious, that's all!" Isiri said, raising her hands up in self-defense.

   "And, while we're on the subject, mind telling me what's up with you and Matt? I mean, I've notice the way he looks at you, and don't try to act all innocent either, missy, because Rhea say you kiss Matt when you first met him, remember, when you were leaving his house, carrying Rhea's body? Ya, well she could see through her eyes, ya' know, and she saw you plant one on him, right there!! So, start talking girl cause I don't got all night!!"

   Blushing profoundly, Isiri mumbled a few words under her breath before looking at Lora straight in the eye. "Listen, he might like me, but I don't know." Lora snorted at this comment, but Isiri just kept going, "And as to whether I like him or not, I don't know. You see, I used to like someone when I was very little, and still living on the streets. We were inseparable, and always there for each other. Then one day something . . . happened . . . and after it was all over, he had disappeared. Then the cops sent me to the orphanage, and soon after, I got my self a new family. Jake and Martha Chisholm. I never saw him again, and since then, I swore I would never . . . like . . . someone like I did him, EVER again."

   "I, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

   "Keh! Forget I even said anything. I'm going to go to the wash room, okay?" nodding her head in acknowledged, Lora watched Isiri as she walked off. 'Man, I didn't know her life was that bad. Lord, I can't believe I just made her remember that, I'm so stupid; Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!!!'

   "Well, at least she's got a family and friends now, and she knows she's not alone . . . I hope."

                              *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   'Damn, where's the Gods forsaken wash room when you need it?'

   "You all ready?"

   "Ya, these rich snobs wont know what hit 'em."

   "Good, 'cause it's all most time."

   " Wonder if we can take any hot babes wit us, to get to know them better?"

   The first man, expertly named Dude #1, laughed, and a punch was heard. "Don't kid your self, man, dare aint no hot babes here."

   "Eh, you'd be surprised at what these rich chicks look like! Haven't you seen that brunette wit Kaiba, or the ones wit Allore? Man oh man, those ones don't even look like they've been shown a good time." Dude #1 laughed at this with his friend.

   'Oh my God, Lord, Ra, Isis, please, anyone up there, don't let that happen! Better yet, I should make sure that doesn't happen, I should go warn everyone, starting with Matt.'

   "Are you serious? I did notice that one sitting by her self at his table, served her drink, and left was all I did. She must be 14 years old, 16 at the oldest. But you're right, I'm sure the boss wouldn't mind us getting to know some ladies better, although, if any at all, that girl would be fine for me! Maybe even Catsy'll be able to get some boy she likes."

   That comment dragged the slowly etching away Isiri back to her spot, listening to Dude #2's response.

  "Bastered, don't see why you let her play with all those men anyways."

   "What can I say, she's a whole, a slut, a bitch, exactly what she was borne from, and exactly what she'll end up being. It's the circle of life, Jeremy."

   She had heard enough! Sick to her stomach with all the images her imagination just couldn't seem to reframe from producing, silently, Isiri turned around and scampered off in the direction she came, praising herself quickly, for having such keen eyes, or else she wouldn't have been able to find her way back to the ball room. 

   A few precise movements, dodge here, pivot there, later, Isiri's friends found the panting girl lying on the floor, exhausted.

   "Oh, damn Isiri, what the H E Double Hockey Sticks have you been doing, running away from a hoard of crazy boys?"

   "NO!" in a flash of movements, Isiri was standing up, an urgent look on her once tiered face. She slammed her hands on the table, getting the attention of Matt, Lora, and Yugi in a second, along with a few people from the neighboring tables. "This is serious, and not a jock. My spider sense is tingling, full time, we have to get out of here and find the captain!"

   "Why, what's wrong, you're telling us everything before we go to the captain. And what do you mean by your Spider Sense is tingling, exactly?"

   "Fine Matt! Now listen everyone, and listen good." Her voice lowered to a calm, yet extremely commanding whisper, immediately getting ever to do what she ordered. She relayed quickly what she over heard, word for word, and didn't leave time for anyone to say anything, as she already did. "What a second, where the hell's Rhea and Wheeler?"

   "Th-they we-went out s-side be-because Joey sa-said he wa-was g-going to throw . . . up." Lora stammered, her eyes filling with tears that the girl rarely ever shed. Isiri's right arm slipped around her shoulder, and Lora suddenly pushed into her chest, tears streaming down her face. Without making any sound at all but a few sniffles, Lora clung to her best friend like her life depended on it. 

   "Hey now, don't be like that. Listen, I swear they wont touch you. It's scary, hearing about it when "it" might happen to you, but it's much worse to watch it. Trust me, if I can ignore it, and not even get frightened by it, so can you, I mean, you are the one that never cries, right Lore?" her tone was now that of a mothers, calming, soft, and yet, some what hallow. She was gently making rubbing movements on the back of the Birthday girls blue dress when a clattering noise hit her ears. With a whip of her head she gasped and cried, "Oh no!"

                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

     Authors Notes:

Isiri- Well, I hope you like this. I swear I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. See, I can only type every other weekend, see my dilemma? Exams are coming up fast, so I might not even get a chance TO type at all! Anyways, here's my Shout Outs:

Mariks-Girl1: You have been so loyal, and I'm glad you continue to review, and try and get me to update! I swear, if it weren't for you and my friend Ashley, I would have stopped writing this story a long time ago! I know it's not the best one in the world, but the fact that she would kill me (I swear she would, she demands I type at least one sentence ever day, and miraculously, I do, but I still think she would hurt me) and you like it a lot are about the only things that keep me going!! Oh, and about reviewing your stories, for some reason I can't review anything on my computer, it doesn't matter what story it is, or who wrote it, I just couldn't review!! But trust me when I say I do read them, especially the sequel to "A Girl With Attitude," ya know, "Oceans Secret?" That's right, I do. And as for MSN, feel free to add me, but please, use the e-mail address a friend gave me, it's Celestial_Fighter@Hotmail.com. And I warn you; I'm only available on every other weekend, meaning not this up coming week, but the one after that.

Lora- Damn, that's long . . .

Crazy Rikku: I'm glade you liked chapter 14! I did too! LoL ^^ Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one just as much, and this is the first time I've ever really tried to incorporate Fluff in to one of my stories, so if it sucks, blame the crazy rooster the wakes me up at 6AM every morning!!! . . . And I don't even live on a farm . . .

Joeyz Girl: Again, I'm glad you like another one of my chapters. I told Lora that you said Happy Birthday, she flipped and told me to tell you were the first person to tell her that, even though technically !!I!!ME!!MYSELF!! was the one that said it. *Lora runs over and gives Joeyz Girl a hug* I hope this one is just as entertaining, although like I mentioned before, it has more Fluff then humor . . . I think . . . sorry, I can't really remember! *J.G & Lora sweat drop*

Kia Minokoe: Well, well, well, look who finally decided to review. You know, I thought that all that time trying to get you to review would pay off. I mean, everyday at lunch, seeing me, it must have been hard! LoL Anyways, thanks for reviewing, and please, feel free to do it again!! ^.^

Isiri- Okay, one last thing, I wanted to know how many of you liked Kaiba/Tea(Anzu) pairings? I was thinking of, well, more or less planning on hinting that they were together and sort of liked each other. So, if you could vote and let me know in your reviews, that would be great! So, until next time, Bi Everybody!!!


End file.
